Everything You Do is Super Duper Cute
by moeexyz
Summary: ...And I Can't Stand It. Stolen moments from every episode between Jeff and Annie.
1. Awesome

_A/N - I've been meaning to write something for Community but I'm not nearly creative enough to think of a good story or get their voices right, and it would bug me if I wrote them OOC. So this is kind of perfect because I don't have to think of a story, just little moments. And there doesn't have to be much dialogue 'cos they're just snippets. Anyway, I ended up with this. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I would be proud to own these characters but right now Dan Harmon is doing a better job than I ever could so..._

_This chapter's starts straight after the pilot._

_xxx  
_

**Awesome**

Jeff came back to the study room and they began their first ever study session. It was weird. Despite Pierce's creepy old man comments, and Abed's movie references, and Troy's occasional stupid yet cute comment. Annie had thoroughly enjoyed herself. Something just felt right about the seven of them together. Even if they thought her way of studying was _too much_ studying. She still kind of liked it. It was like she'd finally found the friends she'd never had in high school.

And Jeff had called her awesome. No one had ever told her she was awesome before. Not even her parents. And Jeff. Cool guy Jeff. He thought she was awesome.

When the study session was over they agreed on a time to meet up again. Pierce made a lewd comment to Shirley. Jeff hit on Britta, again. And they went their separate ways.

Jeff's car was parked near Annie's bus stop.

"Thanks" she said to him as they walked awkwardly in the same direction. They had only met a few hours before, it's not like there was much to talk about.

"For what?"

"Saying that I'm awesome. No one's ever said that to me before."

Jeff raised his eyebrows slightly.

"No problem Annie" he said as they reached his Lexus. "I'll see you in Spanish." He gave her one last smile and got into his car.

Annie had a good feeling about this study group.

_xxx_

_Reviews are lovely._


	2. Milady

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Sigh._

_Starts before Spanish 101. How "Milady" was born.  
_

_xxx_

**Milady.**

Jeff was certain his Spanish teacher was crazy. In fact he was pretty sure at least 70% of the people in Greendale were crazy. He was just hoping he would be able to slide by the next four years without leaving the other 30%.

Senor Chang's first class exercise was to write a list of directions for your partner in Spanish and see if they understood. They were given dictionaries for help. Jeff was paired up with Annie.

He sat beside her at the front of the classroom. He watched her writing her directions quickly without looking up from her page. He could hear Troy in the background saying something to Abed about _la biblioteca_.

"Done" Annie announced to Jeff proudly. He just raised his eyebrows at her. "Jeff, you haven't even started yours."

"I don't have a great memory like you do. It's hard to remember all these Spanish phrases" Jeff said. Not at all true. He just happened to have been on level three of bejewled.

"Well didn't you take any notes?"

"You know, I wanted to but my pen was wasted and nobody had a spare. But, you wouldn't mind lending me your notes would you?" Jeff asked innocently. He felt a little bad for taking advantage of Annie like this. But the way her face lit up when she offered to write out notes for him quickly pushed that feeling away.

"Thank you, _Milady_" He said giving her his most charming smile.

She blushed slightly at the complement but gave him a cute little smile in return.

"No problem, _Milord._"

"So, how about we look up some dirty words in the dictionary?" Jeff suggested mischievously.

"Jeff" Annie said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Hey Jeff, guess what _teta_ means?" Pierce asked from behind Jeff.

"Can we please just do the exercise?" Britta whined to Pierce. Clearly annoyed.

"What does it mean Pierce?" Jeff encouraged. Britta glared at him.

"Boob" Pierce said laughing to himself afterward.

"Pierce, please, write at least one direction."

"Jeez Britta, do you have to be such a _teta_ all the time?"

Jeff smiled to Annie.

"On second thought, let's not."


	3. Homework

_Disclaimer: Owning nothing, right here._

_After Introduction to Film._

_xxx  
_

**Homework.**

Jeff walked to his next class, still a little confused about his kiss with Britta. He didn't know whether he should be happy that he finally got to kiss her or sad that it meant nothing. _Did_ it mean nothing? Preoccupied with his own thoughts he barely noticed that he nearly walked right into Annie. A soaking wet Annie.

"What happened to you?" He asked staring down at the shivering girl with a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"I swam in a lake" She answered, clearly not happy about it.

"Why?"

"It's our accounting homework."

Jeff stifled a laugh.

"Annie, you don't have to take that homework seriously. It's a blow-off class."

"Not doing homework? Jeff that's ridiculous."

"No, what's ridiculous is that you swam in a lake because your accounting teacher told you to." He noticed hem of her skirt dripping water and added, "and in your clothes no less."

"Troy thought it was a good idea" Annie mumbled. And then it all made sense.

"Did your homework with Troy, huh?"

She nodded.

"Did you tell him you love him?"

Annie gave him a panicked look and Jeff thought he'd never seen anyone look more like a dear in the headlights than she did at that moment. It didn't help that she had Bambi eyes.

"You know, 'cos it's part of your homework" He said quickly and she immediately calmed down.

"Um, no, I never got around to it" She said staring at the floor. Jeff pitied her a little. How could he not, when she was looking all sad and wet.

"How about we go get you some dry clothes" He offered extending his arm for her to link with. She smiled sweetly and reached out but Jeff moved his arm away quickly.

"Forgot you were wet, and well, this is new."

Annie looked slightly disappointed and Jeff immediately felt guilty. He took her hand instead and smiled at her.

"It's not new skin" he said to her questioning look. She smiled.

"I love you Jeff" She said. And Jeff ignored the little jump in his stomach because it was nothing. It was just her doing her homework. The homework he was very behind on and should probably start on as soon as possible.

"I love you too."


	4. Crankypants

_Disclaimer: If I owned Community, you wouldn't watch it._

_Sometime during Social Psychology._

_xxx  
_

**Crankypants.**

Annie stormed out of Professor Duncan's classroom ten times more angry than she already was before he yelled at her. Stupid Abed. Stupid, weird, not angry Abed. Why wasn't he angry? Why did he have to be so satisfied all the time?

Annie turned a corner and marched down the hall angrily when she saw Jeff coming in her direction.

"Hey, Annie. You look...like a serial killer" He greeted her. He could practically see the flames coming out of her ears.

"Why's Abed so pleased all the time?" She said louder than she meant it to be.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's nothing to get upset about Miss Crankypants" Jeff teased.

Annie took a calming breath.

"Sorry. What are you up to?"

"I'm off to meet Britta's boyfriend" he told her.

"The hippie, he seems nice" Annie said.

"Oh yeah, he seems great" Jeff said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think he's kind of cute" Annie said.

"Annie" Jeff said in a disapproving tone. He shook his head at her. She just shrugged back.

"Oh come on, it's nothing to get upset over Mr Crankypants" she teased in a voice you'd use with a baby.

"Ever wonder how satisfying it would be to be Abed?" Jeff teased back.

Her face became stone cold.

"I don't get it! How can anyone sit still for 26 hours and not get even a little annoyed?" She exclaimed angrily.

"How can anyone think Vaughn is cute?" Jeff retorted.

"You know, I would not be surprised if Abed was just a robot designed to destroy us all!" She continued, ignoring him.

"Annie are you on pills again?" Jeff asked with an amused smile.

"Stupid Abed!" Annie continued still not hearing Jeff.

"Right, well I'm gonna go now" Jeff told her and began to walk to the cafeteria.

"Good luck" Annie called back to him before mubling to herself, "stupid Abed."


	5. Cheerleader

_Disclaimer: I'm tired right now. I'll think of some quirky way to point out I don't own Community in the next one._

_Set after Advanced Criminal Law._

_xxx  
_

**Cheerleader.**

"Inspiring song" he said to Annie as she walked by Abed, Jeff and Britta.

"Remind me not to let him help with any school activities again."

"Aw, Annie it's not so bad" Britta said.

"Yeah, you should be happy. You got a special mention in his song" Jeff added.

"How did your trial go?" Annie asked Britta and Jeff.

"I'm crazy" Britta said giving Jeff a side glare.

"Not crazy. Just self-sabotaging" Abed pointed out. Britta frowned at him.

"Let's just go to class Abed" she said and the two left.

Jeff patted the space on the bench where Britta had been sitting.

"Sit with me and listen to the songs of the monster you believed in."

Annie rolled her eyes and sat.

"At least he tried right?" She turns to face her and Jeff's watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

Jeff shook his head. "Pierce told me you inspired him with some speech about how you used to be a cheerleader."

Annie blushed. "Yeah. It was one of the most embarrassing things in my life." She turned to Jeff and saw him staring into space like he was trying to remember something.

"Jeff?"

"Shh, I'm trying to picture it" he said with a playful smirk.

"Jeff" she whined pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

"I can see you now, waving your pom poms all over the air."

"Jeff."

"Did you ever fall while doing a cartwheel? You know what, doesn't matter, I'm picturing it anyway" He continued.

"I'm leaving" Annie announced and got up from her seat.

"Oh come on, Annie. Where's your _spirit_?"

"I'm never telling you anything, ever" she said to him and began to walk away. He grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry. Come on, sit down. Pierce is about to start his encore" he said pulling her back to the bench. She tried to glare at him but she couldn't help the corners of her lips from curling upwards.

"Besides, I bet you looked cute in your uniform."


	6. Arm

_Disclaimer: Do not own._

_Starts after Football, Feminism, and You._

_xxx  
_

**Arm.**

The pep rally was fun. Annie had been to pep rallies in high school, but she was always there on her own and she mainly went just to see Troy. Sure enough, she'd only gone to this one to support Troy but it wasn't _just_ for him. Plus, she wasn't alone this time.

Jeff and Annie were sitting beside each other on the third row. And being at a pep rally with Jeff was ten times more fun than being at one alone. Jeff filled her in on the basic football rules. He made fun of cheerleaders with her, even though the redheaded, leggy one winked at him. He helped her sing along as Pierce played the school song. Even did some ridiculous harmonies on the second chorus. He helped her hold up her _Deploy Troy_ sign, and caught her when she nearly fell backward from the weight of the giant piece of cardboard.

Annie almost didn't notice that his arm had somehow made it's way around her shoulder, until one of the Greendale players kicked the ball into the crowd and it nearly hit her. Jeff pulled her in close and it hit the guy behind her. They laughed about it and she moved away again but the arm stayed. And for the rest of the night Annie was extremely aware of it's presence on her shoulders.

She tried to pretend she didn't notice the feeling of his muscles on the back of her neck. How his hand was rather close to the left side of her face. How even when he shifted slightly so he could lean over and see past the big haired girl in front of him, his arms still stayed rested on her shoulders.

Annie tried to concentrate on the game. She watched Troy and tried to see if she understood what was happening from the brief rules Jeff had told her, but her thoughts kept wandering back to the warm limb wrapped around her. How it tightened it's grip around her every so often.

She sneaked a glance towards Jeff but he was watching the game completely unaware of what was happening. It's like his arm had a mind of it's own.

Annie noticed the blonde girl sitting beside her smiling at her and Jeff.

"You and your boyfriend make a really cute couple" she said and smiled to Annie.

"We're not-"

But then Troy finally got Greendale a touchdown, and the crowd began to cheer. And Jeff jumped up, clearly much more into the game than he had planned on being. And his arm went with him. Annie suddenly felt like a cold breeze was blowing over her shoulders where Jeff's arm had been and felt somewhat...disappointed. She wasn't quite sure why. It was only Jeff after all.

When he sat back down, the arm didn't return to it's prior position and Annie felt a weird incomplete feeling.

"Good game, huh?" Jeff said later when it was all over. Annie nodded with a smile. To be honest, she paid no attention to it. But there was no way in hell that she was going to tell Jeff she'd spent the entire first half of the game obsessing about his arm being around her, and the entire second half feeling disappointed that it was no longer there.


	7. Boyfriend

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Dan Harmon. Songs belong to Bon Jovi and Aerosmith. Awesome songs btw._

_Chapter for Introduction to Statistics._

_xxx  
_

**Boyfriend.**

It was official, Annie knew it. Best. Party. Ever. First of all, everyone had stayed until about 1am. Second, even though some one spiked the punch, it didn't bother her because Britta got drunk and sang _Living on a Prayer_ and got all the words wrong but everyone still thought it was awesome. It was the first party memory Annie had. She would forever be known as the girl who threw that party where Britta got drunk and sang _Living on a Prayer_. And that was oddly satisfying for Annie.

But as she lay in bed, replaying the events of the best night of her life over and over again in her head, what she kept thinking about was dancing with Jeff. They'd danced for a good few lively songs even having Pierce join them for a few minutes before he got a horrible headache. But then the playlist went from playing _Tik Tok_ to playing _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_.

"Let's take a break for a minute" Jeff said as the sound of Aerosmith's orchestra came to their ears.

"Why?"

"I'm tired Annie, and I keep hearing people say that the punch tastes awesome, I wanna try some."

"Can we just dance for this song?" Annie asked.

"Annie" Jeff groaned, but she gave him the Disney eyes. And even though he did a ridiculous little sigh he took her hand and they started swaying to Steve Tyler's voice.

"They played this song at my prom" Annie told him.

"Yeah? Who'd you go with?"

"My high school boyfriend. He's gay now" Annie said. Jeff nearly laughed but caught himself when he noticed how sad she looked.

"I'm sure it's not your fault" He said.

"Yeah but, he'd only dated girls and then he dated me, and all of a sudden boy's are much more attractive" Annie said clearly slightly bitter about the whole ordeal.

"Oh Annie, I'm sure it had nothing to do with you. And hey, if it makes you feel any better, if I were gay, I'd totally go straight for you."

Annie laughed at that. "Thanks Jeff" she said and she moved in closer to him resting her head on his chest. He just hugged his arms tightly around her.

"So, you keep a cowboy costume in your car, huh?"

Before Jeff could talk himself out of his embarrassment the sound of some one clearing their throat into a microphone filled the room. They turned to see Britta standing in the middle of the room. holding a mic in her hand.

"_Buenos dias _everyone" she slurred into the microphone.

"My name's Perry Britta. Wait, no. Um...Play the song Abed. Shirley this is for you! _Tommy used to work on the docks..."_


	8. Driving

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_A/N - I don't really like this chapter. It was a hard episode to write for._

_After Home Economics._

_xxx  
_

**Driving.**

Jeff hummed _Gettin' Rid of Britta_ to himself as he walked to his car-slash-second home. Vaughn's short setlist of songs about all the B's in his life ran on for a good three songs before he finally played _Gettin' Rid of Britta_. Jeff did hate the guy, but he had to admit, it was a good tune. Props to Vaughn. Or Pierce. No one had really cleared that up yet.

As he walked through the mildly empty parking lot he spotted Annie walking around in an extremely poofy medieval dress. He walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

"Should I even ask?"

"I came here from the hospital and had to borrow clothes from the drama club. Did you know hospital gowns are really revealing?" Annie said.

"Not really. Describe it to me" He said. She did that thing where she says his name in a disapproving voice and hits him on the shoulder but then smiles at him afterward. "Why were you at the hospital, anyway?"

"I thought my appendix burst. It didn't."

"I hear that's a common mistake" Jeff said playfully.

"Shut up" She said giving him a glare but her tiny smile betrayed her.

"So, are you taking the bus in that thing?"

"Shirley was gonna bring me home, but her babysitter called with an emergency and she had to leave."

"I could drive you."

"Um..." Annie hesitated. Then Troy and his date walked by them. She was wearing Troy's jacket and he had his arm around her.

"Sure, let's go" Annie said.

On the ride to Annie's, Jeff told her what it was like living with Abed. She told him about helping Troy with his date. They laughed about Vaughn's songs.

Jeff realized as they drove that a girl had never been in his car before and not made out with him, or more. He tried to dismiss that thought as he watched Annie smile at him. They finally reached her house and said their goodbyes before Jeff droved to the nearest hotel. Jeff realized that he'd had more fun talking to Annie in his car than he'd had making out with, or more, with any other girl.

He kind of liked it.


	9. Slap

_Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Marina. I'll be your author for the day. By the way, I own nothing._

_A/N - This chapter isn't really a stolen moment. This episode was just so good that I couldn't possibly think of any extra scenes I could use to make it better. I wrote this instead though._

_Debate 109._

_xxx  
_

**Slap.**

It was a strange feeling for him. Like a slap in the face. A really unexpected slap that for some odd reason he deserved. But it wasn't a bad kind of slap. It wasn't bad at all. It was like one minute she was little Annie Edison. Little eighteen-year-old, baby, Annie Edison. Slightly crazy, study obsessed Annie, who's in love with Troy, and who can't say penis, and who had simply been just his friend, Annie Edison.

But then he told her to let her hair down, and she did. Literally. And just like that. Completely out of nowhere.

_Slap._

Little Annie Edison was now extremely, yet innapropriately, hot Annie Edison. She wasn't just a little girl Jeff was friends with. She was a woman. An attractive woman who managed to knock him completely off guard just by letting her hair down. Kind of like she'd slapped him. She'd slapped him out of nowhere with her sparkly eyes and glowing smile. And there was nothing Jeff could do except be awestruck and stare at her. What else does one do when they get slapped?

_Slap._

It was that simple. They were studying and just like that, Annie went from being little Annie Edison, to being Annie Edison, a woman. And strange urges and unrecognizable tension kind of filled up in Jeff's head. Just like that.

_Slap._

Shirley popped in randomly. Jeff didn't notice. How could he?

"Be careful! Abed thinks you two are going to kiss! Ridiculous right?"

_Slap._

"Us. Kissing. That _is_ ridiculous."

_Slap._

And then they shared a look. And her cardigan came off. And she leaned over. And before he knew it, he felt the urges and the sexual tension. Wait, _sexual_ tension? No, that wasn't right. It was Annie. Only it _was_ right, and it _was_ Annie.

_Slap._

Annie read a line from the book to him. He tried to listen, he did. But it's impossible to listen when you're being hit over and over again by the same feeling.

_Slap._

"Maybe we should study alone. _Seperately_!"

"That way we can be more reproductive. _Productive_!"

_Slap._

There was an awkward moment of goodbyes. He tapped her. And then he ran away. She yelled about his phone. He called back some excuse about getting another one. Then he ran until he was far, far away from the study room. He would have ran to Mexico if he could.

_Slap._

When he finally stopped running he just kind of stood awkwardly alone in the middle of a random hallway. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and thought about everything that had just happened. Everything he'd felt. Everything that was wrong and right about all of it. and just like that, he felt it.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._


	10. Janitor

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned a car, my own place, a puppy and a decent phone. But those are just a few of the things I don't own, along with these characters._

_A/N - Longest chapter yet. Mostly Jeff/Annie dialogue. And some Abed._

_The group help Jeff with his "Taking Advantage of the Emotionally Vulnerable" Spanish essay that Senor Chang gave him at the end of Environmental Science._

_xxx  
_

**Janitor.**

"Come one Jeff focus! _Emocionalmente vulnerables_" Annie said pointing at the blank page in front of Jeff. He groaned.

"I'm tired."

"How are you tired? You haven't written anything except your name."

"I'm tired because you keep yelling Spanish nonsense into my ear and expect me to write it down."

"It's not nonsense, it's your essay. I'm trying to help you."

"Why don't _you_ just write it, if it means so much to you?"

"Because Chang will know if I write it. Come on, don't you want to pass?"

"Barely."

"Jeff, come on! Just write two words. _Emocinalmente vulnerables,_ just write."

"You write."

"Jeff, don't be childish."

"You _should_ write it. You're the one who carried on with the test after he said 'pens down', this all started with you."

"Me? You're the one who took advantage of him instead of just helping us get rid of the essays."

"You're the ones who pressured me into getting rid of the essays in the first place."

"You're the one who didn't!"

"And thanks to that I found out his wife left him, got them back together and got rid of the essays for everyone."

"Except yourself."

"Well, I wouldn't have an essay if you had just put your pen down!"

"Jeff just write _emocinalmente vulnerables_!"

"You write it!"

Abed's voice interrupted them with an "interesting."

"What is it Abed?" Shirley asked.

"It seems the sexual tension has shifted from one love interest to another."

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"The janitor that comes in everyday" Abed said nodding at the janitor who was wiping the window from outside. He was staring creepily at Troy.

"He usually stares at Pierce, who tells him to go back to Poland every time he sees him. Now he has turned his affections to Troy, who high fives him every morning. He's gone from wanting the person who's affections he's been aiming for since the start of the year, to wanting an unexpected yet better suited choice. It's a somewhat unexpected plot twist, but I suspect everyone's gonna prefer him stalking Troy much more than him stalking Pierce. Except for Pierce, who's finally going to acknowledge him after weeks of him pining. But it's too late for Pierce. Janitor knows what he wants."

Everyone stared silently at Abed.

"He's still mildly unsure. Although, I have a good feeling that by the end of the year he'll finally decide on stalking just Troy, rather than Pierce or Staburns. The expected choices."

"Starburns?" Britta asked.

"He goes back to him sometimes, but the other janitors don't want him stalking Starburns. They hate Starburns."

"Pfft, it's obvious he'll stalk me over Troy. Look at me. I'm a stud" Pierce said.

"So..." Jeff turned back to Annie. "How do you spell e_mocionalmente vulnerables_?"

_xxx_

_Did you like Abed's oppinion on Annie/Jeff/Britta? Sorry I meant Troy/Janitor/Pierce. By the way, Slater is Starburns.  
_


	11. Virgin

_Disclaimer: You know I only own 18 CDs. I don't however, own Community._

_Politics of Human Sexuality._

_xxx  
_

**Virgin.**

"Where've you guys been all night?" Jeff asked when Annie, Shirley and Britta joined him on the couch.

"Nowhere" Annie said far too quickly to be innocent. Shirley and Britta giggled behind her. Jeff raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I'm going to see if the Dean needs my help with anything" she said and ran off before Jeff could pry any further.

"What happened tonight?" He asked Britta and Shirley once Annie was far gone.

"We're not gonna tell you. We can't do that to Annie" Britta said, but Shirley did a little squeal like holding it in was physically painful for her.

"Shirley" Jeff encouraged.

"Don't do it Shirley, you can't break" Britta said but Shirley looked desperate. Jeff was sure if she didn't tell him soon her eyes would pop out.

"You know you want to Shirley" Jeff said. Shirley squealed again.

"No, Shirley's not going to break. She cares too much about Annie for that" Britta told him with an _in your face_ expression.

"Penis! Penis! She'd never seen a penis!" Shirley exclaimed. She then put her hands over her mouth in shame.

Jeff was confused. "Wait, you mean Annie's a..."_ Virgin._ Virgin. Annie's a virgin. He made out with Annie before. He made out with little virginal Annie. Sure it was just making out but...Annie was a virgin?

"No! No, she's not that" Shirley corrected him quickly. Jeff let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Shirley didn't notice. Britta did.

"Why do you care if Annie's a virgin or not?"

"I...don't" Jeff said. "Just...it's a...she's...did you hear Pierce broke up with his girlfriend?"

"Oh" Shirley said sadly. "But we saw him leave with her when we came in."

"Yeah. He owes me 200 bucks" Jeff said and Shirley let out a mildly shocked "oh."

Britta was still staring at him suspiciously. He just gave a her a charming smile.

To be honest, Jeff didn't know why the thought of Annie being a virgin got him so panicky before. It's not like it was a bad thing. She _was_ eighteen after all. And it's not like he ever thought of her that way. Because that would be wrong. _Especially_ if she was a virgin. But she wasn't so it was okay to think of her like that. Not that he would. It was Annie after all. But you know, it wasn't like the thought hadn't briefly crossed his mind before, but that was nothing. That was just because they kissed at the debate, nothing more to it. Jeff didn't think of Annie like that. It was Annie. Sweet, young, innocent Annie. Sweet, hot, sexy Annie.

"Oh no" Jeff said to himself.


	12. Present

_Disclaimer: I used to own a bike but it got stolen. But on the bright side, Community will never be stolen from me 'cos I don't own it._

_Comparative Religion. Don't you wish it was Christmas?  
_

_xxx  
_

**Present.**

Annie sat on the couch in the study room, watching her friends, feeling perfectly content with her life, at that moment. Shirley was singing _Merry Little Christmas_ while Pierce played along on a keyboard some one had brought in, sometime during the day. Troy was passed out beside the tree. He was apparently _very_ lightweight and he'd had a _lot_ of champagne. Some Jehovahs Witness he was. Britta was dancing with Abed and Jeff was looking for something under the Christmas tree. Once he'd found what he was looking for he hid it behind his back and sat himself beside Annie.

"So, I know you don't technically celebrate Christmas 'cos you're a Jew.." he began.

"Say the whole word!" Annie whined. It took her a moment to realize Jeff was just joking with her.

"Anyway, I don't technically celebrate it either, so I figured this would be okay" he said and brought out a small wrapped up box from behind his back. Annie's face lit up in less than a second.

"You got me a present?"

Jeff gave her a small shrug. "I saw it the other day and, you know, I figured 'hey, Annie would really like that' so I got it for you."

"Oh Jeff. Thank you."

"Don't say that 'till you know what it is."

Annie smiled and unwrapped the gift. It was a black velvet box. When she opened it, inside she found a fancy, and expensive looking silver pen with her name engraved on it. Annie was speechless.

"Well?" Jeff asked after a moments silence.

"Jeff. I love it! It's wonderful" She said beaming at him. Jeff gave her a modest shrug.

"It's nothing, just looked like something you'd like."

"No Jeff really, this is beautiful. How much did you pay for this?"

"Oh you know, not much" Jeff lied.

"Jeff."

"Don't worry about it. I used to be a lawyer remember. Lawyers make lots of money" Jeff tried to assure her. She knew he still payed a lot for it. He was partly homeless for god's sake.

"Thank you, Jeff" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around her and gave her a sort of half hug.

"Merry December 10th, Annie."


	13. MASH

_Disclaimer: I don't own Community or M*A*S*H._

_Also, I've never seen M*A*S*H in my entire life and everything in here is pretty much directly quoted from Wikipedia. Look it up, it's exactly the same._

_Anyway, this is my favourite chapter so far._

_Investigative Journalism._

_xxx  
_

**M*A*S*H**

Jeff switched off the lights in his office and walked out. The room was rather dark, and mostly empty except for the tiny body of Annie Edison in the corner. She was asleep on a pile of papers, resting her face on her left arm. Jeff walked over to her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. At the risk of sounding cliched, Jeff decided she didn't look like an angel, she just looked like Annie. Happy, sleeping Annie. Jeff liked happy, sleeping Annie.

He brushed a bit of hair away from her face and just stared down at her for a minute.

"Hmm" he heard a voice say from behind him and he jumped a little. He turned to see Abed emerge out of a shadow. The only thing that would have made him scarier was if he was wearing his Batman costume.

"Abed, I thought you went home" Jeff said.

"I was going to, but sometimes I like to sit here. Observe" Abed explained.

"That's not at all creepy" Jeff replied sarcastically.

"You know Hawkeye and Margaret had a romance in M*A*S*H."

"Who's Margaret?"

"Hot Lips."

Jeff nodded.

"They didn't stay together" Abed continued. "But they became close friends and seemed to be developing a feelings for each other. They kept it mostly platonic though."

"Did they?" Jeff said and turned back look at Annie.

"They did, however, share a passionate kiss in the final episode."

"Huh" Jeff said as he watched the sleeping girl. He had this powerful urge to stroke her face lovingly. He managed to control the impulse.

"Yeah" Abed agreed.

"Um, Abed, you're not gonna tell the rest of the group about...Hawkeye and Hot Lips are you?"

Abed looked like he was considering it but shook his head moments later.

"It'd probably be better if they found out by themselves."

Jeff just nodded.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight, Jeff."

"Night, Abed." And just like that, Abed dissapeared out of the room.

Jeff put his hand on Annie's back.

"Annie. Get up."

She lifted her head and looked around the room through squinted eyes. The left side of her face had a mark on it from where her sleeve had been and her hair was sticking up a bit, and slightly frizzy. Jeff thought she looked adorable.

"What time is it?"

"Late. Come on, I'll take you home."

Annie yawned an 'okay' and began to slowly put her things back into her backpack. She stood up slowly and tried lifting the bag up but she was evidently too tired to even manage that. Jeff took the bag from her and easily lifted it onto his back. She gave him a thankful smile and yawned again.

"Thanks Jeff."

"No problem Hot Lips."


	14. Slater

_Discliamer: If I owned Community, Slater would not exist no matter how useful she was to a plot._

_Interpretive Dance._

_xxx  
_

**Slater.**

Annie thought this had been one roller coaster of a week. First, there was Troy and Britta's dancing secret. Annie thought it was adorable that Troy danced, of course. Only real men danced after all.

Second, there was Jeff and his girlfriend. Annie wasn't sure whether or not she liked Slater yet. She'd seemed nice enough from the few times Annie had seen her, but she still didn't really know the woman. She'd have to get to know her better before she knew if this lady was good enough for Jeff. Not that it mattered to her who Jeff dated. Or that it mattered to him what Annie thought of his girlfriend. But still. It _did_ matter. Sort of.

"What do you think of Michelle?" He asked her one day. She told him she didn't really know the woman. Jeff suggested they all go get coffee together so Annie could get to know her. Before Annie could come up with a good excuse not to, Jeff had already set a place and time.

The three of them went out for coffee and saying it was awkward, was an understatement. For the entire time Slater gave Annie this weird smile. It felt fake, like she was trying with all her strength to just be nice and polite. Annie asked her a few questions about her work. She answered them with her fake smile, and Annie forced a smile back. Not because she liked the woman. No, she smiled for Jeff.

When Slater excused herself to go to the bathroom Jeff wasted no time.

"So what do you think?"

"I think this is great coffee. I can't believe I've never been here before" Annie avoided.

"You've never been to Starbucks?"

"I never got the hype" Annie said with an innocent shrug.

"What do you think of Michelle?" Jeff corrected her.

"She's um.." Annie trailed off. She hated the woman. She thought Slater was a condescending, mean, bitter person and Jeff could do so much better. She didn't understand how Jeff could possibly be attracted to such a witch. But Jeff was looking at her with these hopeful eyes, like he really, really wanted Annie to like her. And as much as Annie didn't want to lie to him, she didn't want to disappoint him either.

"She's nice, I guess."

"Nice, you _guess_, or you generally think she's nice?"

Annie hesitated. "She's nice, Jeff."

Jeff nodded and gave her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He wanted more. But why did it mean so much to him whether Annie approved or not?

"Why do you care what I think of her?"

"Because you're my friend. It matters."

"So? Britta's your friend. Abed's your friend. Why didn't you just ask them?"

Her question seemed to have caught him off guard. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out so he closed it again.

"I..." He began but before her could think of a answer, Slater came back.

"So, what did I miss?"


	15. Pretend

_Disclaimer: If I had three wishes maybe one of them would be to own Community. But I'm the typed of person who wishes for more wishes so maybe I could just buy it or something._

_Romantic Expressionism._

_xxx  
_

**Pretend.**

The group was all together in Abed's room to actually watch Tom Selleck fight mechanical spiders, that time. Chang was paintballing so it was just the study group. And they were all there. Britta was on the beanbag. Shirley and Abed were squished up on the couch, and Jeff and Annie were sitting on the floor with their backs up against Shirley and Abed's legs.

"So Annie, how are things with Vaughn?" Britta asked trying to make conversation while Troy set up the movie and Pierce popped the popcorn.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about Annie and Vaughn. You guys remember how awkward it got last time we discussed this?" Jeff said.

"Yeah but everything's sorted out now, Jeff. So tell us have you kissed him yet?" Shirley said, clearly dying for some gossip.

"Guys" Jeff groaned, but everyone seemed to be ignoring him.

"Maybe" Annie said. "I don't kiss and tell."

"She probably has" Abed stated. Everyone gave him a questioning look. "Seems like at this point her character would have no reason not to." He then turned to look at Jeff and raised his eyebrows. Annie noticed them share a look that she didn't really understand.

"Okay we have" she admitted with a happy smile.

"That's nice" said Shirley.

"Good for you guys" said Britta.

Abed watched Jeff silently, and Jeff just clenched his jaw and forced a smile.

"Popcorn's ready" Pierce announced as he joined them with a large bowl. Jeff took it with a bit of hostility and shoved a handful in his mouth. Almost like he was angry.

"Looks like we're all set" Troy said taking his seat between Shirley and Abed.

"Thank god" Jeff said with a mouthful of popcorn.

As the movie started Annie pretended not to notice how Jeff was still very clenched beside her. She pretended not to notice how his leg was so painfully closer to hers, that she could feel it's warmth. She pretended his hand didn't keep accidentally brushing up against hers in the popcorn bowl. Most of all she pretended Abed was watching the movie rather than watching them with an all-knowing, raised eyebrow.


	16. Comfortable

_Disclaimer: It's a nice day and I'm in a hurry so, blah, blah, blah, I own nothing, funny comment. Enjoy!_

_Communication Studies_

_xxx  
_

**Comfortable.**

Annie and Shirley danced together as they waited for Troy and Pierce to arrive, so they could save them from complete embarrassment. As they danced, Annie acted like she hadn't noticed Jeff walk in. She acted like she wasn't somehow trying to hear what he and Slater were fighting about, despite the fact that they were halfway across the room. And most importantly, she acted like it wasn't because of him that she excused herself to go to the bathroom, she'd only just happen to run into him on her way there.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, giving him a radiant smile. He smiled back, only it was a slightly sad one.

"You were unpopular for years. How could you stand people _not_ listening to you?" He asked. Annie would have been insulted but she knew he didn't mean it like that.

"Well usually, the people who don't listen, aren't worth your words" She said to him. He smiled at her again. Genuinely this time.

"Wise words. You're like Dumbledore, or Yoda" Jeff teased.

"Nerd" Annie replied. He didn't say anything. He just gave her that look that he gave her sometimes, where his eyes softened, and he did this nice smile that Annie could never really read. She loved it when he looked at her like that.

"So...I've gotta pee" Annie said, breaking the silence. Once she'd registered what she'd said she cursed herself for not saying something less specific like, _"I have to go to the bathroom"_.

"Don't let me keep you" Jeff said, and even though she'd mildly embarrassed herself, she felt a little more comfortable now. Somehow, Jeff always managed to make her feel like that.

"I'll see you later" she said before taking off towards the bathroom.

She remembered she had promised to call Vaughn that night to wish him a happy Valentine's Day. But then, she'd have to dig through her purse and find her phone just to make one call. And he probably wouldn't even hear it, his ringtone was a crappy recorded version of _Pierce You're a B_. In the end it would probably all be just a waste of time and phone credit. Besides, she didn't want to interrupt him on his vision quest.

He didn't call her during the night either. She didn't care.


	17. Naked

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_Physical Education._

_xxx  
_

**Naked.**

It was only about seven seconds after Courtney introduced herself, that she and Abed left together to get muffins. Britta made a comment about how adorable they were, then challenged Troy to a game of billiards. That left Jeff and Annie alone. Naked Jeff and fully clothed Annie. Granted Jeff had a flag around himself, but there was nothing else under there. Annie was painfully aware of it.

"Weird day, huh?" Jeff said.

"Yep" Annie said, with a nod.

There was an awkward pause.

"It's weird 'cos you saw my _stuff_ isn't it?" He asked watching Troy and Britta play.

"Yep" Annie said refusing to look him in the eye

"Plus, I'm pretty naked right now."

"Except for the flag" she corrected him.

"Except for the flag" he repeated, nodding.

There was another awkward pause.

"I made a huge fool of myself, didn't I?"

"Just a little" she said and finally looked him in the eye. They both laughed together after a moments pause.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't...bad" Annie said. Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Not that I've seen many. 'Cos I haven't. Not in_ that _way! But I have, of course...done _that_. I just haven't..." she trailed off. Jeff just watched her with an amused expression. She blushed and stared at the floor.

"Well, considering that you saw me naked, and I got to witness this delightful little ramble, let's just call it even and never speak of this again" He finally said.

"Fantastic idea" Annie said still staring at the floor.

They were interrupted by Pierce.

"Hey Jeff, guess what? Some one sent me a picture of your wiener" He said and showed Jeff a picture on his phone of a wiener dog. Jeff gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh wait that's Troy's wiener, Ding Dong" Pierce said looking at the picture again.

"This is your wiener."

"Pierce!"


	18. Feelings

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._

_A/N - Ugh, I hate this chapter. I wrote it and rewrote about three times before I settled on this, and I still hate it. Even though it's twice as long as any of the other ones. Anyway, enjoy then move on and forget you read this monstrosity._

_Basic Geneaology_

_xxx  
_

**Feelings.**

Jeff was sitting alone at a table. Pierce had left to got make fun of Britta for getting spanked, long ago. Now it was just him. Until Annie joined him. And although Jeff would never admit it to himself, he felt warm and fuzzy when Annie was around. It was really cheesy and lame.

"So did you sort everything out with Pierce?" She asked as soon as she sat down. Boy, she didn't waste any time, did she.

"Yeah. Thanks for that by the way."

"Jeff, you don't need to thank me. You did the right think because _you_ wanted to. Not because I told you to." And then she gave him a proud smile and Jeff decided he wanted to make her proud as often as he could.

"So, where's _your_ family today?" He asked.

"I didn't exactly tell them it was on."

Jeff raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Annie Edison lied to her parents?"

"I didn't lie, I just..."

"Didn't tell them the whole truth? Yeah, that's something I'd do."

"I just don't think they're ready to meet everyone yet."

"Are you ashamed of us?" Jeff asked. It's not that he was hurt or anything. He understood completely where she was coming from but...oh to hell with it, he was a little hurt.

"No!" Annie quickly defended. "Of course I'm not ashamed of you guys. I just, didn't think they were ready to meet Vaughn yet."

"So you're ashamed of Vaughn" Jeff said raising his eyebrows at her for the second time in one conversation. He tried to fight a smile that was creeping to his lips, but it proved a tougher task than he thought. He settled with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm not ashamed of him" Annie protested, but her eyes told a different story.

"I get it. You want your parents to keep thinking you're dating some one who actually wears shoes. That's understandable."

Annie rolled her eyes at him, and something else caught her attention.

"Oh my god, she dumped you today and showed up with _another_ guy?" Annie said. She could feel Jeff stiffen beside her.

"I guess. I hadn't really noticed" he said, but all joy had gone from his face.

"Ugh, I can't believe she's winning the break up" Annie muttered angrily.

"Annie, people don't win break ups" Jeff told her. But then he saw Slater laugh at something her date had said. And she ran a flirty hand down his arm. Jeff knew it wasn't a competition, but if it was she'd definitely be in the lead.

"Ugh, I really hate her" Annie told him, "no offense, but I think we all really hated her. Jeff, she was horrible. You deserved so much better than her, and she had the nerve to dump you _and_ show up with a date. What a wretched woman!"

Jeff watched Annie as she glared at Slater.

"And now you're just gonna let her win. I hate her for doing this to you!" She continued, as if it was the most preposterous thing she'd ever heard.

"Even if I wanted to, how could I possibly win the break up?"

Annie thought about it for a moment. She looked from Slater, to Jeff, and back to Slater.

"We could..." she trailed off.

"We could what?" Jeff asked. _Kiss?_ Was she going to say they could kiss?

"Well, you know" Annie said awkwardly.

"No, I don't know" Jeff said. He honestly didn't. He had a bad feeling that they were thinking two completely different things, and if he said it he would make things really awkward.

"We could kiss" She practically whispered to him.

Jeff raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair. They stared at each other awkwardly. They stared at each other for what felt like years. Jeff studied Annie. He tried to see if he could figure out what she was thinking. Why she had suggested that. But his mind was drawing a blank. All he saw was beautiful Annie, staring back.

"Um..." Jeff said, after the silence got unbearable.

"You're right. That was a stupid idea. I don't know why I said that" Annie said, blushing. She was looking everywhere but Jeff's face.

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her it wasn't a stupid idea. It was a great idea, and they should totally do it. He _wanted_ to kiss Annie. Hell, he wanted Annie. He didn't know where all these thoughts were coming from, or why they were even there. This was Annie. He didn't want to kiss Annie, but he did. He felt very confused. Sure, these thoughts had crossed his mind before. But they were always passing thoughts, slowly building up in the back of his mind. This time it felt like they were there to stay. Like they were standing there in illuminant clothes, jumping and yelling at him _'Jeff Winger, you want Annie Edison!'_ Doing everything so they would be heard. So Jeff wouldn't ignore them, or deny them, or pretend they were non-existent. They were slapping him across the face, and singing it to him in a catchy tune. They were crashing into him, inside a giant plane going full speed. They were feelings. Jeff had feelings. For Annie. Jeff had feelings for Annie. Jeff Winger had feelings for Annie Edison.

"Jeff?" Annie asked, waving a hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. "You okay? You blanked out there."

Jeff nodded.

"Just great, thanks."

Annie smiled at him.

"So listen, about what just happened..."

_I think we should do it._

"...you don't have to worry about it..."

_I want to worry about it._

"...we can just pretend it didn't happen."

_But I want it to have happened. I want to do it. I want to kiss you._

Jeff smiled.

"Great."

Annie smiled back. She spotted Vaughn from across the room and left to go see him.

Jeff watched as she gave him a peck on the cheek and giggled as he called her his mountain flower. Jeff had never realized just how painful watching some one walk away could be. He hated Vaughn for having Annie. He hated Annie for making him feel like this. He hated that he couldn't do anything about it. He hated that he wouldn't get to kiss her, or care for her, or just be with her. He hated that he'd have to continuously watch her walk away, and listen to her talk about Vaughn, and he'd have to pretend everything was normal between them.

He hated her.

No, he didn't.

He really, really liked her.

He had feelings for her.

_Crap._


	19. Distraction

_Disclaimer: everything belongs to Dan Harmon._

_Beginner Pottery._

_xxx  
_

**Distraction.**

Shirley, Jeff and Abed all sat in the cafeteria together. Shirley was telling Jeff and Abed about her rescue of Pierce in the parking lot and her promotion to _Admiral Shirley_. Jeff and Abed were comparing ashtrays that they'd made in pottery class. And as usual, Shirley thought they were nice.

"I'm gonna paint flames on mine" Abed told them.

"Why?" Jeff asked, not seeing the point.

"Flames usually make everything look cooler. More badass. And in some cases, bitchin'" Abed explained.

"Well here" Jeff said pushing his ashtray toward Abed. "Now you'll be twice as bitchin'."

Abed picked it up and started inspecting it, as Annie joined them beside Shirley. Jeff smiled at her. It seemed he did that a lot when she was around.

"Hey guys look what Rich helped me make!" She said, excitedly showing them a very fancy looking vase. All it needed was some one to paint some intricate flowers on it and it would look like the sort of thing you'd find in a rich person's house.

"That's nice" Shirley said smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's good of Rich to help you like that" Jeff said. Annie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Good to see you're finally okay with Rich" she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, well, I have to accept that sometimes other people will be better than me at stuff."

"Or have stuff you want" Abed said still inspecting the bottom of Jeff's ashtray.

"Rich doesn't have anything I want" Jeff pointed out.

"I didn't mean Rich" Abed corrected. "And he does, he has a talent for pottery."

Jeff frowned at Abed who finally put down Jeff's ashtray and pushed it back towards him in rejection. Abed _knew_, Jeff could tell. He'd been onto him since that night at the news room. Of course Abed knew.

"Anyway," Jeff began, "it's a very nice vase Annie."

"Thanks Jeff, and I'm glad you're back to normal again. You were kind of scary when you were Goldbluming."

"Yeah. Hey I've an idea. Let's pretend that never happened."

"What never happened?" Annie said. And she smiled at him again, and Jeff cursed himself for not being able to kiss her right then and there. He _really_ wanted to kiss her. Stupid feelings!

"So I need to go to the mall and buy some paint for my vase" Annie said to them.

"You should paint flames" Abed suggested.

"I'll go with you. I want to buy myself a little treat anyway. Did you hear I got promoted to Admiral?" Shirley said.

The two of them walked away, arms linked as Shirley told Annie about Pierce nearly drowning in the parking lot again. Jeff watched as Annie walked away.

"Jeff had always hated watching Annie leave, but this time it hurt especially more. He'd never admit it but pottery was just a distraction, and now that he had sorted everything out, he desperately needed to find a new-"

"Abed, what did we say about voiceovers!"

"Sorry, Jeff."


	20. Sorry

_Disclaimer: Hey guess what, I suddenly own Community even though I didn't in the last chapter that I posted like two seconds ago. Cool huh?_

_The Science of Illusion._

_Disclaimer(again): Dan Harmon called, turns out he changed his mind, I don't own Community after all. Now I'm sad._

_xxx  
_

**Sorry.**

Once everyone had finished hugging and Shirley had un-cuffed Jeff, he and Annie went to the cafeteria to get something cold for his head. Annie apologized a total of nine times while they walked there, and twice more while he put money in the vending machine.

"I'm really, really sorry" Annie said as they sat in a booth with a can of soda.

"Annie, it's fine."

"I know, but I am _so_ sorry."

"Annie stop apologizing."

"Sorry, I'll stop. But I just want to make sure you know how sorry I am."

"Annie, if you apologize one more time I'll never forgive you" Jeff said holding the can up to his forehead. Annie went silent.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" He asked.

"I was trying to get information out of you."

"By making my head all fuzzy? Never start with the head Annie, haven't you ever seen The Dark Knight?"

Annie opened her mouth to apologize again, but Jeff gave her a warning look, and she closed it.

"I was just trying to be badass, so you guys would take me seriously."

Then Jeff's eyes softened.

"We take you seriously, you know, when you're not beating me up."

Annie smiled at him.

"Let me help you with that" She said reaching for the can against his face. He seemed hesitant but he let her take it anyway. He watched her sharply, as she placed the can where his head had hit the table. Annie had never seen that look on his face before. His eyes were soft and his face was expressionless, like he was just admiring her. He also looked kind of scared. Annie had a feeling that if she could hear his heartbeat it would probably be going very fast.

She smiled at him to see if he would go back to being normal Jeff. He gave her a small smile back but his eyes still looked nervous.

"You okay?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, just kinda hot in here" He said and this time he worked harder on making his smile convincing. It would of worked had Annie not noticed how anxious he was before.

"You sure? It's not your head is it?" She asked, and then began to panic. Why had she hit him so hard? Stupid Annie. Of course, it was his head. He probably had a concussion or something. _Oh my god I killed Jeff!_ Annie thought.

"It's not my head, it's just.." He trailed off. And the way he looked at her, Annie knew he wanted to tell her what it was.

"Nothing. It's nothing." That wasn't what it was.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute, until Jeff broke the silence.

"My head's cold now" he said. She took the can down. There was a slight bruise forming on his head. It was barely anything but if you were looking for it you'd see the slightly purple bit on his skin.

"How's it look?" Jeff asked.

"There's sort of a bruise. Sor-"

"Don't apologize!"

Annie shut up.

"Hey, maybe you can use it with the ladies. Say you got it when you saved some old lady from being mugged."

Jeff laughed.

"Would that work on you?"

"I guess not" Annie said realizing the ridiculousness of it.

"How about, kiss it better. Would that work?" He asked playfully. Annie rolled her eyes but leaned in and kissed his cold skin anyway. He was grinning at her now.

"At least if Psycho's not the badass she can be the one who gets the guy."


	21. Bag

_Disclaimer: Here's a fun fact, the average person spends 6 months of their lives waiting at a red light. Here's another one, I don't own Community._

_Contemporary American Poultry.  
_

**Bag.**

"And there's another zipper on this part here. In there, I'm gonna put all my pens, except the one you got me for Christmas 'cos that pen's special so it goes in the pocket for special things."

Annie was showing Jeff the new 10 zipper bag Abed had bought her to replace the other one he had destroyed. She was like a child with a new toy. She'd spent the last five minutes showing Jeff every little detail of the bag and telling him what each pocket was for. Jeff cursed the idiot who made such a bag.

They were the first two people in the study room. Troy had been there for a second, but then he saw Annie's Boobs run by and he ran out after him.

Jeff was sitting in his seat resting his chin in his hand, while Annie stood in the middle of the room explaining her bag like she had planned a presentation on it.

"And then this pocket-"

"Annie for the love of god stop talking about your bag!" Jeff snapped. After the seventh zipper Jeff had started getting a stress headache. Of course it was another one of those things that only happened when he was around her.

Annie looked a little sad. She put the bag down and sat in Britta's seat.

"So, what's up with you?" She asked awkwardly.

Jeff opened his mouth to start talking, but she was staring down at her bag with the Disney face. Jeff honestly thought he saw a tear forming in her eye. It was amazing what that girl could do with just one facial expression.

"Annie, stop looking at the bag like it's dying" he told her.

"Fine!" Annie said, crossing her arms and pouting. She'd gone from excited, happy child to spoilt, angry child. Jeff's headache became worse.

"You can try make me feel guilty all you want. I still don't want to hear about your bag."

Annie stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm not trying to do anything, I'm just sitting here waiting for you to tell me about your day."

Jeff took a deep breath before he decided to ignore her mood and just tell her about his day.

"Well my mom called this morning" He began. Normally, news like this would get Annie excited. She'd ask Jeff what they'd talked about and then berate him for not actually answering the phone. But today she _really_ wanted to talk about her bag.

"Great" she said in a monotone voice. Jeff silently stared at her for a minute. He would not let her win this.

"What else?" she asked.

"My annoying friend acted like a two-year-old because I didn't want to hear about her stupid bag" Jeff said. Annie gasped at him. He just raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Well maybe her bag's not stupid. Maybe your stupid!"

"No, it's a stupid bag. Nobody needs that many pockets."

Then Annie got that determined look on her face and Jeff knew he'd lost before she'd even said anything.

"Well maybe, you're just jealous because you're not the one who got her the _awesome_ bag, and you don't feel like the big important hero who makes everybody happy."

And she flicked her hair with her hand for emphasis. Jeff was conflicted. She was annoying him, but she was being unbelievably adorable while doing it. Only Annie could make him want to strangle her and kiss her at the same time.

Britta walked in.

"Whoa. Is it cold in here?" She asked noticing the tension.

"Feels normal to me" Annie said. Her voice told Britta she was lying.

"What were you guys talking about?" Britta asked wondering what Jeff had done to get Annie so angry.

"Jeff was just telling me about his _awesome_ friend who he was being a total jerk to today."

Jeff groaned and buried his face in his hand.

"Why was he being a jerk?" Britta asked, amused by Jeff's annoyance.

"Because-"

"Fine, Annie! You can talk about your stupid backpack!" Jeff exclaimed.

Annie's face went from a frown to a grin so fast that if Jeff blinked he would have missed it. She jumped up happily and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said picking up the bag and starting where she'd left off.

"And this pocket is for personal notebooks. Those are notebooks for doodling, writing letters to people, or just my personal thoughts, unlike the educational notebooks from pocket three."

Jeff forced a smile and nodded. Britta smiled and sat in her seat.

"Wow Jeff, how does it feel to be and eighteen-year-old girl's little bitch?"

"Shut up" Jeff said, but in his head all he could think was as long as that girl was Annie, he loved every second of it.


	22. Sitting

_Disclaimer: I just checked my wallet and it turns out I only have 4 euro in there. Tell me, do you honestly think a teenage girl with 4 euro in her wallted owns Community? That's what I thought._

_The Art of Discourse._

**Sitting.**

Annie sat outside on a bench trying to pull pieces of cake out of her hair. Once Dean Pelton had heard about the food fight, he'd arrived with security and then it was practically like a stampede to get out of there and not get caught throwing anything. Annie had lost the group once she ran out and hadn't seen them since.

As she tried to get some icing off her shoulder, she spotted Jeff walking her way. He had a handful of napkins.

"You don't know where everyone is do you?" He asked, sitting down beside her. He handed her several napkins before she even thought to ask.

"Nope, It's was pretty much each for themselves when Dean Pelton got there" she said.

"Yeah, I heard he caught those kids, thank god. I hope he ruins them" Jeff said bitterly wiping some sauce off his arm. Annie noticed just how muscly his arm was. She'd seen his arms before, but this was the first time she really noticed them.

"Really? Dean Pelton?" She asked in disbelief. Knowing him he'd probably pay them not to tell anyone what a bad dean he was for letting them start a food fight.

"Yeah, I suppose it's a lot to hope for, but a guy can dream, right?" Jeff said, smiling at her. She smiled and went back to picking confectioneries from her hair.

"I can't believe those kids actually got to you and Britta."

"I'll admit I'm not proud of it, but you know. I've been here for months but that jerky, lawyer side of me that's ashamed of being here still comes out sometimes. It's twice as bad when you've got a bunch of teenagers rubbing it in your face."

Annie gave him a pitiful look.

"It gets better" she assured him.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause if it did for me it will for you too" She said. He gave her a puzzled look.

"How are you so wise?" He asked. looking like he was truly amazed by her. Annie shrugged innocently.

"Poor Annie Adderall." He pulled her in for a half hug and wiped some food from her face, gently.

When he said it, it wasn't to insult her. He wasn't trying to tease her, or taunt her her. When he said it, it was almost like a loving pet name. Annie didn't hate it when he said it.

She smiled and leaned her head into his shoulder. They sat there for a while in silence. There hands rested on their knees, barely an inch apart. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought they were a couple. Not that Annie was thinking about that.

She was just focused on how nice it felt to sit there next to Jeff, even in complete silence. It was just so easy, and peaceful. Almost natural, like they were born to just sit together. She could feel everything in that moment. The way his little finger kept tapping, moving closer to hers each time. The way his breathing was slow and paced, like he was counting seconds between breaths so he wouldn't forget to keep going. The warmness that seemed to be radiating from him. The smell of jell-o and french fries, which even though was a bad mix, happened to work for him. Everything felt magnified, and intense, and passionate, and...right.

"You know this food is going to be a nightmare for the hair" he mumbled, ironically into her hair.

"I think I'll be okay" she said smiling.

"I meant _my_ hair. Do you know how much work I put into making it look this good?"

Annie laughed.

"Too much to be healthy" she said. And he would have been insulted but then she leaned in closer, and her knee touched his, and she did this sweet little sigh, and Jeff forgot all about the world around them. All there was now was Annie. She'd finally made the universe revolve around her.


	23. Texting

_Disclaimer: My name is Marina. My hobbies include, writing, watching television, singing in the shower, hanging out with my friends, going on Facebook, not owning Community, eating, sleeping, reading, breathing, and going on holidays._

_Modern Warfare.  
_

**Texting.**

Jeff slept with Britta. _Way to go Jeff! Way to not be insensitive to your feelings, and screw some one else, just for the sake of forgetting a certain young brunette. And since you're obviously an idiot you should probably know, I'm being sarcastic!_ Great, now he was quoting her in his thoughts. That wasn't crazy at all.

Jeff rolled over in his bed.

He'd gotten home an hour before, and after a long shower and some microwavable lasagna, he'd crawled into bed. He remembered feeling exhausted when he'd gotten home but now it seemed the tiredness was gone. Instead he just lay in bed, wide awake, trapped with his thoughts until his sleepiness returned. He sighed and looked at his phone. _3:56am._ Jeff sighed. He scrolled to his contacts. He meant to go text Britta and see if she was still awake. That way he could tell her they should probably pretend tonight never happened and just forget about the whole thing. Plus, he wouldn't have to do it face to face. But the problem with his contacts was that to get to B he'd have to go through A first. And there was only two other As before Annie. He stared at her illuminated name. He stared at it until the backlight went out.

_Still awake?_

He hit send. It took 37 seconds for her to write back.

_Am now. What's up?_

He smiled. He liked that she wasn't like Pierce or Troy, and didn't bother trying to abbreviate everything to the point of creating a whole new language.

_Guess who won paintball?_

He hummed a tune in his head while he waited for the reply. It kept him from compulsively checking his phone.

_Congrats! What are you gonna do with priority reg?_

Jeff thought about it. He knew what he _wanted_ to do. He wanted to cram up everything so he could be a lawyer again before he knew it. At least that's what he thought he wanted. But then he thought about his friends, about Annie.

_Do you think I should give it to Shirley?_

It took her one of Jeff's yawns to reply.

_Do YOU think you should give it to Shirley?_

Jeff laughed. Of course she'd say that. She was the only person who knew how to make him do the right thing without actually telling him to. The only one who made him question his occasional douchebag.

_Sorry you got out so early. Was a fun game._

He replied. He decided to figure out the Shirley thing in the morning.

_It's okay. I was in it for the paintball. Priority reg, just a bonus._

He was a little surprised to hear that. He'd expect her to want the choice of cramming all the best classes in before everyone else.

_Spoken like a true paintballer._

He noticed how the time between her replies was progressively getting shorter.

_Heard it was just you and Britta left. Surprised you didn't kill each other! lol_

Jeff felt nauseous. He felt his stomach flip. He knew that feeling. He'd only started getting it once he went to Greendale. It was guilt. As soon as he'd read that, he'd thought about what he'd done with Britta. And how it was never really Britta that he'd wanted to do that with. He felt ashamed. There was no reason why, right? It wasn't like they were together. She was with Vaughn, and he was alone. And sure, he wanted to be with her, but he'd accepted that nothing would happen. He was okay with that. So why did he hate what he did so much?

He checked the time on his phone again. _4:02am_. He sighed again.

_Kinda tired. Gonna sleep now._

He wrote back. He wanted to keep texting her. He wanted to never stop texting her. But he couldn't. He just didn't feel right about it until he fixed things with Britta.

_Night Jeff. Congrats again. xox_

Jeff stared at the _xox_ at the end. He stared at it for ages. He wondered how many Xs and Os Vaughn got. If she used them for all her friends. If it was just something special for him, or if she figured it'd be rude not to. He spent most of the rest of the night just thinking about her. It was like a compulsion.

He didn't fall asleep 'til 5:37am.


	24. Confession

_Disclaimer: I owned two fish once, their names were Simba and Nala. They died a week later. RIP my fish. But Community, unlike poor Simba and Nala, does not belong to me, therefore it will probably not be dying anytime soon._

_During English as a Second Language.  
_

**Confession.**

Annie went to the study room later on in the day to apologize to everyone. She'd thought about what Jeff had said and had decided he was right, it was time for her to grow up. She didn't want to be a crazy teenage girl forever. Especially not to him.

She'd gone to the study room earlier but saw everyone trying to explain to Britta why her pronunciation of _lapiz_ was wrong. It looked like a rather heated argument. The only one not yelling about it was Jeff, although he still had the same frown on his face that he'd had when he was yelling at her. Annie figured he was still pretty angry, and chickened out.

This time though, when she'd gotten there everyone was sleeping. She couldn't blame them. The dean had started playing some animal that Annie didn't recognize, but sounded extremely soothing.

She walked inside and sat in the empty seat beside Jeff. She watched him snoring a little every few minutes. She tried not to giggle too loudly the first time he did it. She wanted to wake him up so she could apologize, but she didn't want to bother him. She'd seen Jeff when he was sleepy once. When he got a new apartment with neighbours in their early 20s who thought they were on Jersey Shore. At first he didn't tell anyone what was wrong. He just snapped at some one when they said something stupid. Eventually they'd gotten it out of him.

The point was, Jeff was grumpy when he was tired. And he was angry enough at her as it was. So she sat there quietly and watched him sleep. She wondered what he was dreaming about, or if he was dreaming at all. If he was dreaming of Spanish things like she usually did before Spanish tests.

"Jeff, I'm sorry" she said quietly. She knew he was sleeping so he probably wouldn't hear a word of what she said, but she wanted to talk to him anyway.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry that it hurt you guys. It's just, I've never had real friends before. And you guys, you're my _best_ friends. And I don't want to risk losing any of you, so if you guys hate me for loving you all so much that's fine with me."

Jeff didn't say anything, of course. She hoped he wasn't a light sleeper.

"I know you want to do whatever classes you have to do and just get out of here, so you can be a lawyer again, but what if you forget about us when you're a lawyer? I don't want to be forgotten. And especially not by you. You're cool guy Jeff." She laughed to herself.

"You're one of the only people in my life who didn't care that I was Annie Adderall. Including my parents. You gave me a chance. And, if we all drift apart, that's fine. I've drifted from people before. But I really don't want to drift from you. I don't want to lose you Jeff. You're one of my best friends. You _are_ my best friend. You're sweet, and funny, and you know me really, really well. I've never had anyone like that before."

Annie felt a lump in her throat. Of course she would make herself cry while talking to a sleeping person.

"I'm sorry. I just never realized how much you guys all meant to me."

And now she was apologizing. _They're asleep, pull yourself together!_ She reminded herself.

Annie took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Anyway, you were right. It's time for me to grow up. If you guys think we can be friends next year and don't have to take Spanish then, you're probably right" She said with a determined nod. But she didn't feel that way. She wanted to cry. She wanted to wake him up and sob to him until he agreed to take Spanish next year. Instead she settled with a kiss on his temple.

"Goodbye Jeff."


	25. Decision

_Disclaimer: Community totally not mine by the way. In case you hadn't noticed._

_I lurrrrrrve this chapter. 'Tis my favourite. Also I'll probably be continuing this for season two. Yay! anyway enjoy. During Pascal's Triangle Revisited.  
_

**Decision.**

Annie searched through the hundreds of bodies in Abed's dorm (seriously, was it always that big?) for some one in the study group. She'd just spent the last half hour trying to process what Vaughn had told her, trying to figure out what to do. This was one of the biggest decisions she'd ever have to make and she was completely alone while making it. It wasn't good for her. She was looking for Jeff in particular. Jeff was smart, and he usually knew what to do. Jeff could tell her what to do.

She spotted Abed talking to a curvy blonde who looked like she could be a model. She laughed to herself. She was really going to miss her friends.

"Have you seen Jeff?" She asked him, and smiled at the model making sure she hadn't just cock blocked anyone.

Abed thought about it for a moment. "Last I saw him, he and Shirley were getting drunk by the keg in my room. If it went successfully they're probably both still in there."

Annie nodded and said goodbye before going to Abed's bedroom. As usual, Abed was right. Jeff was sitting in the bottom bunk of Abed's bed laughing drunkenly, and Shirley was passed out beside him with her head in his lap.

"Annie!" He exclaimed when she walked over to them.

"You're sure having fun" Annie said smiling at him. Jeff laughed.

"I'm _soooo _drunk" he said grinning at her.

"You don't say."

"That was sarcasm. You're being sarcastic. See, I'm not an idiot" he said, he tried to make a serious face, but instead he looked confused, and slightly crazy. Kind of like when he did his Forrest Whitaker eyes.

"No, just dangerously drunk."

"Pfft" Jeff said. He looked like he was about to say something, but quickly thought of something else more important to say.

"Annie, how am I going to get home?" He asked. He looked generally worried. "I can't stay at Abed's. I'm not homeless. Homeless people stay at Abed's."

Annie tried not to laugh since drunken Jeff was clearly very sensitive about this.

"Give me your keys, I'll drive you home" Annie offered. Jeff looked appalled.

"No one drives the Lexus" He said in a very solemn tone.

"Fine, you can stay here then" She said. Jeff pouted and rooted through his pocket for about three minutes, before he found his keys. He threw them at Annie's head, but she caught them in time.

"What about Shirley? We can't just leave Shirley" Jeff said, panicking again.

"I'll bring Shirley home too, don't worry" Annie said.

She brought Shirley to Jeff's car. She got Abed to help her, cock blocking for real this time, seeing as Jeff was barely able to walk himself. Annie put Shirley comfortably in the backseat, while Abed strapped Jeff down in the passenger seat. Annie could hear Jeff invite Abed to go bowling because he was his best friend, and laughed. Once the two drunken messes were securely fastened Annie said goodbye to Abed and started the car. Apparently, Abed was a better charmer than he had credit for, seeing as when she drove away she could see the model praising him for helping his friends.

The drive to Shirley's was insufferable. Jeff was singing _More Than a Feeling_ at the top of his lungs, and every time Annie suggested they listen to music instead of singing it, he'd slap her hand away from the radio.

They made it to Shirley's in one piece, and the babysitter helped Annie bring Shirley inside, while Jeff waited in the car. Still singing. By the time Annie got back to the car, Jeff had fallen asleep. His head was pressed to the window in a really uncomfortable looking position.

She listened to the radio for a bit, on the way to Jeff's apartment, but she couldn't find a good station so she just turned it off. Oddly enough, the silence made Jeff wake up again.

"Are you kidnapping me?" He slurred quietly. Annie smiled.

"Not tonight."

She glanced at him. He was smiling up at her with _the look_ on his face. She'd seen that look a million times now. She still had no idea what it mean, but she'd decided to just enjoy it when it was there.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted something really bad, but if you asked for it, you could lose it? Would you?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say" She said trying not to laugh at his badly formed question.

"Let's say there's a piece of cake. And you really like this piece of cake. And you want to have the cake all to yourself, but then a stupid shirtless hippie got to the cafeteria before you and took the cake. And then you decided you were tired of watching the hippie eat your cake. Would you tell the cake how you feel?"

Annie's heart raced. Cake? Shirtless hippie? Was he talking about Vaughn? Was he jealous of Vaughn? Was she the cake?

"Maybe you can split the cake in half" she said warily.

"It's not really a sharing kind of cake" Jeff said. Annie risked a glance at him. He was studying her carefully. He wasn't even blinking. His gaze was serious and intense. Sure, he was still half asleep from the alcohol, but that didn't take away from his stare.

"Well then, maybe you should just get another piece of cake."

"I don't like any of the other pieces."

"Why not?"

"They're not from the same cake."

Red light. She turned to look at him. They just looked into each others eyes for a minute. Annie was scared. She didn't know what Jeff was talking about. She had an idea, but that idea made her nervous, and anxious, and hot, and it made butterflies flutter in her stomach, and the world around her spin a little.

"Annie?"

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"Remember the debate?"

Annie gulped.

"Yeah, I remember."

Jeff yawned.

"Remember how you felt?"

Green light.

"Yeah, I do."

Jeff turned to lean on the window again.

"I feel that" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "I feel it all the time." And then he was asleep again. The rest of the drive was completely silent, except for their breathing and Jeff's occasional snores.

She woke him up when they got to his apartment. He seemed to be sobering because the first thing he did was grab his head in pain and tell Annie to stop screaming. She helped him up to his apartment silently, and opened the door for him. He frowned and held the bridge of his nose the entire time. Once she'd gotten the door open she gave him the keys and turned to leave.

"Wait" He called after her in a groggy voice. Annie turned.

"I don't remember anything" he said. He paused for a moment, grabbing his stomach as if he was going to be sick but the feeling passed. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

Annie took a deep breath.

"No, you just rambled on about cake" Annie said awkwardly. Jeff looked confused, as he tried to remember what he said.

"I don't even remember the last time I had cake" He said, laughing tiredly. Annie shrugged.

"Oh, and you and Abed are going bowling soon."

Jeff smiled and nodded. He looked exhausted.

"Well...thanks."

"Sure" Annie said.

He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek before saying goodbye, and going into his apartment.

Annie stood there for several minutes after he'd gone inside. She tried to hear what he was doing in his apartment. What he was thinking. Jeff had feelings for her. That was the only thought going through her mind. Jeff Winger had feelings for her. How hadn't she noticed that he had feelings for her? How had he kept this a secret for so long? When did this even start? Was it the debate? Was it after that? And what about when he dated Slater? Did he like her then?

Annie took a deep breath and went to get a cab home. She thought about Jeff in the cab. And when she got home. And while she got ready for bed. And for the three hours she spent lying awake.

When she woke up the next morning, she told Vaughn she'd go with him. _So this is what you're gonna do_? She thought. _You're really going to run away?_ She stared at her Spanish textbook lying on her nightstand.

_Coward. Why are you leaving? Greendale is where you belong. With Shirley, and Abed. With Pierce's lewd comments, and Troy's stupid ones. With Britta's negativity, and Dean Pelton's crazy. With Jeff Winger. You belong in Greendale with Jeff. You belong with Jeff. Coward._

Annie sighed. She'd tell him before she left. She'd let everyone find out for themselves but she'd tell him. She owed him that.


	26. Confusion

_A/n - And we're back! How awesome was the premiere by the way? I'm so excited for season 2, I just love how this show can do no wrong. Every storyline is absolutely perfect. Same with the characters. Which I do not own BTW. (Well that saves me my usual witty disclaimer, we're already off to a weird start aren't we?)_

**Confusion**

Annie fiddled with her hair as the group waited for Jeff to wake up. Troy was spinning Abed around on the nurse's chair. Pierce was explaining Inception to Shirley in an extremely racist way. And Britta was talking to one of her fans outside.

Annie stared at Jeff's unconscious body. She had an urge to hold his hand, but figured if he was awake he probably would've slapped it away anyway. She wasn't quite sure whether she was more angry at him or disappointed with herself. It wasn't like she was living in some crazy teenage fantasy. He _did_ have feelings for her. He told her he did. Granted he was drunk and he'd refered to her as a piece of cake, but still. It counted...right? It had to count. Unless he was talking about some one else. He could've been talking about Britta, she dated Vaughn. What if the cake was Britta?

And Annie didn't have feelings for him. She was probably just confused. Yeah, that was it, just confusion.

Annie was confused and the cake metaphor was about Britta. Problem solved.

Or at least that's what Annie thought, until Jeff opened his eyes and she felt a hundred times more relieved. It wasn't just confusion.

"Which will be easy for me, because I think you're kind of gross now."

_Yeah keep telling yourself that Edison,_ she thought.

"Awesome" He said. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing she was.


	27. Chloroform

_A/N - After Accounting For Lawyers._

_**Disclaimer:** I throw Community in the air sometimes, singing 'Ayo, they don't belong to me-o!'  
_

**Chloroform**

The group sat together in the booth of a diner near the campus. After the Pop-And-Lockathon they all ducked out to celebrate winning Jeff back and not winning Chang in. As fate would have it, when the seven of them piled into a four person booth, Jeff ended up squished beside Annie. The group were in a discussion about whether or not their waitress had a thing for Abed, considering the huge smiley face on the pancakes he had ordered, while Troy's pancakes were plain. Troy seemed to be in denial about the whole thing, while the rest were just excited for Abed, who seemed indifferent.

Jeff on the other hand was barely paying attention. He was feeling an odd mix of emotions at that moment. He was hurt that Alan sold him out. Relieved that Chang wasn't in the group. Happy that he had all these cool friends who cared about him. And mostly anxious that there was literally no space between him and Annie. And every now and again, she'd laugh at something and her body would shake a little, and Jeff would suddenly feel very aware of everything around him. It was a little unnerving.

Eventually the conversation moved to Troy, Abed and Annie's little adventure in Alan's office.

"And then Annie chloroformed the janitor, _again_" Troy said laughing.

"It was a little scary at the time, but now I think it would make a great scenario for a sitcom of some sort" Abed said, he smiled at Annie.

"Well, I think it's badass" Britta said, giving Annie a high five.

Despite all the laughing, when Annie mentioned that she still had the chloroform and placed it on the table Troy had a mini-freakout, and ran away. Abed, Shirley and Britta all went to calm him down. Which meant the booth was emptier. Which meant Annie slide away a bit. Which meant there was finally space between them. Which bothered Jeff.

He turned to look at Annie, who smiled at him, them began to stuff the chloroform back into her purse.

"Thank you" He blurted out, without realizing he was even thinking it.

She looked back at him and smiled. "It was nothing Jeff. I...we didn't want to lose you to all those pesky lawyers."

"Yeah, but still, you chloroformed a janitor just because you...all care about me. I don't know anyone else who would've done that."

"Yeah, I guess I did go a little overboard with the chloroform" She said self-consciously.

Jeff shrugged. "Nah, it was cute."

Annie blushed and put her hair back behind her ear. Jeff watched her closely. This would have felt like a weirdly intimate moment if it hadn't been interrupted by Pierce's throaty cough from across the booth.

"Ahem, I'm here too you know."

"We know" Jeff said nonchalantly, but his gaze went back to Annie, who was sort of gazing back. So neither of them noticed Pierce watching them with a thoughtful expression on his face.


	28. Towel

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This show is your show. This show is my show. No wait it's Dan's show. So it's not my show._

_For The Psychology of Letting Go.  
_

**Towel**

"They have towels in the changing rooms" Jeff assured Annie and Britta as he led them to the swimming pool. Followed by Troy who was trying to convince Britta that it would be good for the environment if she made out with Annie.

"They don't, I remember you put me on a story about the stolen towels, last year for the school paper" Annie protested.

"Yeah, but that stopped after we found out some one was making a towel fortress by the trash cans."

"But the dean never restocked."

"Oh really?" Jeff smirked at her when they reached the half full towel rack.

"You think your so smart with your _AOL_ homepage and your fancy towel knowledge" Annie said handing a towel to Britta. Causing Troy to give Britta a suggestive nod.

"Says the girl who raised money for an oil spill by covering herself in oil."

"Says the guy who's never had a donut and has high cholesterol."

"That was cold Edison" Jeff said with a playful smile.

"Cold like the ice creams you never ate?" She muttered. He threw a towel at her. She threw it back.

"Watch it oily" he said, taking a step away from her and cautiously dabbing her with the towel. She stuck her tongue out and wiped the oil on his face. He was about to take the towel from her and do the same but they were interrupted by Britta, yanking the towel from his hand.

"We don't need another oil fight thank you very much" she said wiping her face with it.

"Yeah...and the environment won't care if _you two_ make out" Troy added. There was about three seconds of incredibly awkward silence before Troy added, "So, Annie. Britta. I believe this is your cue."

Britta pulled the towel from her face and glared at him. Jeff handed Annie another clean towel with a small smile. "You know Troy has a point" he said quietly so Britta wouldn't hear.

"What? Us making out is bad for the environment?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No, you and Britta making out is good for it, but it's nice to know what part of the conversation sticks with you longer."

Annie covered her face with the towel and told him to take Troy and leave. He did as he was told with one last smirk. Under the towel, she was also smiling.


	29. Transfer

_During Basic Rocket Science._

_**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Mr Daniel Harmon.  
_

**Transfer**

"Annie, what is with your driving? Pierce practically hit on my because of you!" Jeff said as he popped through the hole again. Annie jumped at his suddenly raised voice, causing the van to swerve slightly.

"Don't scare me like that!" She called back to him in a shrill voice.

"Then stop enforcing the stereotype of bad women drivers! Also turn left after Main Street."

"Jeff, I have a confession to make" Annie said, as the Winnebago sped up.

"What?"

"I failed my first two driving tests."

"But you're Annie Edison, you don't fail anything."

"There's an exception to every rule, Jeff" She said in a panicky tone. Gripping tighter on the steering wheel.

"Well you passed the third time, right?"

"Sure, I guess?" She tried as hard as she could not to make it sound like a question, but failed miserably.

"What do you mean you guess? Why do you guess?"

"Well, I _think_ my examiner was high" Annie said, and made a violent left turn sending Jeff flying out of the hole. Once They were steady again, Jeff wasted no time getting back to Annie.

"You're examiner was _high_?"

"Jeff, there's a roundabout coming up, which way do I go?"

"Abed, roundabout on Main Street?" Jeff said into the speaker.

"Second exit" Abed's voice replied. He then added, "ask her why she wants to transfer."

"Abed, we don't have time to-"

"Ask her!"

"Abed wants to know why you want to transfer."

"I told you why" She said, without looking at him.

"Tell her it wasn't a real answer."

"You don't even know what her answer was."

"The rest of the group are in the back. It's just you two now. Ask her again!" Abed yelled, full of purpose.

"He says it's not a real answer."

"Jeff, we don't have time!" They reached the roundabout and Annie focused all her concentration on driving, while Jeff just tried to make sure he didn't fall out of the hole again. He felt like he was holding on for dear life just to talk to her, and in his ear he could hear Abed telling him not to give up.

They were finally going straight again when Abed said, "you were nearly there guys."

"Annie-"

"Jeff, I already told you why I wanted to transfer. Can you just drop it?" She yelled at him, angrily.

Jeff squeezed himself further through the hole, making his toes rise from the floor on the other side. "I'm glad you stayed...or are staying? Basically, I'm glad you chose us" He said bashfully. There was a silence, and Annie seemed to relax a little, causing the Winnebago to slow down.

"Jeff, stop flirting with Annie! We're on a tight schedule here!" Abed's voice said through the speaker.

"Abed, I'm not-"

"There's no time Winger!" Abed interrupted. Jeff told Annie to step on it and then gripped onto her shoulder so he didn't fall back and leave her again. If she noticed, she didn't say anything. She didn't even jump, which was surprising considering how panicky she'd been a minute before.

"I see the school" She announced after several seconds of completely comfortable, silent driving.

"I'll tell the rest of the group" Jeff said, but he didn't move. He kept his hand on her shoulder, like it was glued there. They both stared out as the campus grew closer. Annie didn't mention the fact that he was blatantly ignoring himself. Eventually, they saw the crowd of press in the distance, waiting for their arrival. Annie stamped her foot on the pedal, to speed them up and swung the van around wildly. Jeff held on tightly, until they eventually came to a halt.

"I better go open the door" Annie said quickly once everything had settled. Jeff let go and slid back to the others without another word.

She was already in the crowd when he got out. He would've gone up to her but Britta and Shirley were in the middle of hugging her. He figured he should just leave it.

"Did she tell you why she transferred?" Abed asked him once the explosion had been cleared, and the crowd had dispersed.

"No, Abed, she didn't tell me" Jeff said. And was surprised to find how unexpectedly annoyed he was by this.

"That's okay. We've still got a whole season left."

"Abed."

"Sorry. Whole year."


	30. Future

_**A/N - **During Messianic Myths and Ancient People. Holy cow, this chapter. First, I didn't know what to do because there was barely any Jeff/Annie in this episode. The I realized I could do anything because there was barely any Jeff/Annie. Then, I had like seven different ideas, one even included that awesome end tag. Then I wrote it. Then I changed half of it. Then I changed half again. Then I rewrote the entire thing. And now I have this, and I kind of love it. Anyway, this is sometime after Pierce storms out of the study group, but before Jeff picks him up. And sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ So um...would you even believe me If I said these characters were mine?_

**Future**

Jeff Winger was mad at Annie. Well...as mad as he could get when it came to Annie, but it was still pretty mad. He even did an angry march around campus looking for her, so he could tell her how mad he was. He found her alone in the Anthropology classroom. He stomped in, ready to tell her how mad he was but then she turned her head to face him, and beamed at him from ear to ear, and Jeff sort of forgot everything ever.

"Hi" She said.

"Uh.." He tried.

"Professor Duncan left his laptop in here. I thought it would be cool to watch a movie on the projector so I came in" She said, and turned back to said laptop. Jeff sort of found his brain again and took a seat in the first row, and faced her. Words still seamed to escape him though.

She giggled. "His password is password" She said rolling her eyes. Then she smiled at the screen, "You wanna see _car crash camel-toe_?" She asked him, with childlike giddiness.

"Sure" Jeff managed to mumble out. As she typed away he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Wait a minute, I'm mad at you" He said, more to himself than you her.

Her brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you made me the dad!" He said as his anger returned to him.

"I didn't _make_ you the dad, you just _are_" She defended.

"Yeah, but you told me I was the dad. And now I'm being all fatherly, and I don't like it" Jeff said loudly.

"It's not so bad. Think of it as practise, if you ever have kids" She said shrugging. She typed her search in on Youtube as Jeff gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean _if_ I ever have kids?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know, I guess kids don't really seem like your _thing_."

"How am I the group dad, but kids aren't my thing?" He asked.

"Well, it's not like Pierce is a _real_ kid. And you're the dad because, there isn't really anyone else who would fit that role" He didn't know what bothered him more. That she didn't actually see him as a father, or that she sounded like Abed, who was usually right.

"I _could_ have kids" Jeff grumbled. "I mean, if I met some one who I loved, and then we did the whole marriage thing, I _could_ have kids. And I'd be awesome at it." He met her eyes, and they shared one of those intense, lingering stares that they tended to do a lot, as of late. Only this time they were alone in the Anthropology classroom, while everyone else was somewhere else, so there was nobody to interrupt them.

"You would make a good dad" Annie said. Jeff wasn't sure if she knew she'd said it out loud or not, but took the complement anyway, and gave her a modest smile.

"What about you Edison? You want kids?"

"Two. A boy and a girl called Steven and Rachel - after my mother. We're not going to live in Colorado because the education system here isn't as good as it could be, also I don't want my grandmother visiting every weekend and telling me I'm holding my own baby wrong. I'll have a stable job, but still be a good mother. We'll live in a suburban neighbourhood where all my neighbours will love me. And we'll drive a Range Rover, and have a dog called Chester" She said, like it was a rehearsed speech.

Jeff raised his eyebrows and tried to think of something to say to that. He wasn't surprised that she'd already mapped out her entire future, because Annie _would_, and he was even less surprised at how unrealistic it all was. It wasn't that her future sounded bad, in fact it sounded pretty good to Jeff. There was just one thing she'd left out.

"So who's the lucky guy who's going to help you with all of that?"

Annie's eyes widened, and Jeff realized that while she was making her life-plan she'd forgotten to factor in the man who would accompany all of it. And he'd just reminded her.

"A...smart..funny...good-looking guy who loves me" She eventually stammered out.

"You mean you, Annie Edison, haven't give your future husband a second's thought?" Jeff asked, with fake shock.

"Well, after I gave up on Troy I never really considered my future husband again. It's not like Vaughn was an option" She said. Jeff rolled his eyes at the mention of that stupid shirtless hippy, then something dawned on him.

"What about me?" He asked.

"What about you?"

"Have you ever considered me?"

She blushed but blurted out no.

"Oh come on, we kissed. Twice. You're saying you've never thought about it?"

"Have you ever thought about it?" She deflected.

"I don't over-analyze my future" He shot back at her.

"Me either" She lied.

Jeff smirked. "It's not a bad thing. I'm assuming you'd want a husband with a stable job.." He pointed his thumbs at himself, "Lawyer. Also, I'm smart, and I assume funny. And I don't think I even need to bring up just how handsome I am."

"What, you want to be my husband?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't be weird if you considered me."

"Why are we even talking about this?" She said, turning to the laptop and slamming some keys with a bit of hostility.

"Because, you think I'm the dad" He said smirking.

Annie ignored him and clicked on the _car crash camel-toe _video. Jeff continued watching her, with a smug expression. And watching her laugh at a YouTube video, made him wonder what it would be like if Annie ended up being future Mrs Winger. The thought made him weirdly nostalgic. He had to admit, he kind of liked the idea.


	31. Rich

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Community, we'd be getting a lot more Jeff/Annie. Seriously Harmon, throw us a bone!_

___Epidemiology 206  
_

**Rich**

Jeff sat silently beside Britta, watching Annie and stupid Rich from stupid Pottery class flirting with each other. She was giggling at all his stupid doctor jokes, and twirling her hair like a giddy school girl. It made Jeff want to punch stupid Rich in his stupid face. Repeatedly. With an giant iron glove on his fist.

"That Pottery class must have really damaged your ego" Britta said, breaking through the image of Rich melting that was playing in Jeff's head.

"Hm?"

"You _really_ hate Rich. You've been glaring at him like you're trying to telepathically blow him up" Britta said, trying to hide a smile at Jeff's ridiculous anger.

"So?" Jeff said, for lack of a better reaction.

"So, you must really want to be good at Pottery" She said.

"It's not about Pottery" Jeff blurted out. He regretted it immediately because now Britta was raising her eyebrow suspiciously, and giving him a quizzical look.

"Then, why are you so jealous of Rich?"

"Uh, because he's so...I mean come on Britta just look at him. How could you not hate that stupid fake Pottery genius face of his?"

"Annie seems to think he's nice" Britta said. She leaned over and nudged Jeff with her shoulder.

"Annie's an idiot" Jeff replied, hoping it would throw Britta off the scent if he insulted Annie.

From a distance, Annie giggled at something else stupid Rich said, and Jeff's fists clenched automatically. Stupid Rich handed the paper cup he was holding to Annie, and she ran off to get them both some more water. Jeff ignored the fact that Britta was still watching him from the corner of her eye, and jumped from the table, towards the water fountain.

Annie had a small smile on her face as she filled stupid Rich's cup.

"So I saw you talking to Rich..." Jeff began, and cursed himself for not beating around the bush a little. "Sounded like you guys were having a hoot" His voice got dangerously high at the end of the sentence, and he tried a casual smile so she wouldn't suspect anything. It worked for all of two seconds.

"Yeah, I was. Why, does it bother you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jeff pulled a cup from the stack and started filling it up to distract himself. "No, why would that bother me?" He didn't look her in the eye.

"Because you hate Rich almost as much as you hate Leonard" Annie said.

_More than Leonard_ Jeff thought. "I don't hate Rich, what makes you think I hate Rich?" Jeff said, and began to slowly drink the water he'd poured for himself.

"Because he's better at Pottery than you are" Annie said.

Jeff scoffed. "Pottery was just a distraction." Once the sentence had left his mouth Jeff's eyes widened. That was the second time in the last ten minutes that he'd let the truth abut Pottery slip out. He was starting to wonder if he should just never talk about the subject again.

"A distraction for what?" Her eyes widened slightly, as they burned into him, and waited for an answer.

Jeff started drinking his water again, to stall a little bit. There was no talking himself out of this one. It was like trying to change the word _fighting_ into something else halfway. He just couldn't do it. He finally finished the water, but kept the cup to his lips for a few seconds longer. Annie didn't budge. Eventually he pulled the cup away and threw it in the trash beside the fountain.

"Have you seen my jacket? It cost a lot of money, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight knowing it's somewhere in Greendale." That's what he was going with? He was just going to pretend she'd never asked the question? _Nice one Winger! What a damn genius you are! She's totally not going ot notice you completely avoid it. Moron!_

"I think it's in the study room." She looked disappointed, and Jeff suddenly wanted to punch himself more than stupid Rich.

"Thanks" He mumbled out and power-walked back to the study room, so he wouldn't have to spend another second feeling guilty for no reason.

Britta was still giving him suspicious stares when he got back. And once he'd found his jacket, he could hear Annie's giggling again. Jeff _really_ wanted to punch stupid Rich.


	32. Trampoline

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Here is an intersting fact, (no it's not that I don't own Community), the average person spends 6 months of their life waiting at a red light._

_During Aerodnamics of Gender._

**Trampoline**

"Jeff, where are we going?" Annie asked as Jeff pulled her along by the hand. It was the end of the day, and everyone had already headed off, but before she went to leave campus, she'd run into Jeff who had insisted on showing her something.

"Just trust me" He said with his recently new aloofness, that even Abed's stinging words couldn't break through. He pulled her in through a bush, and led her down some sort of hedge maze.

"Ta da!" He said, with a hazy grin.

Annie stared around, trying to figure out what it was that she was supposed to be amazed about. "Is it the trampoline?"

He rolled his eyes, as if he'd been expecting her negativity. "Of course it's the trampoline." He walked towards it and started jumping. His arms swung easily at his sides, and he closed his eyes, as if he was sleeping while jumping. "You can't tell anyone though. Especially Pierce."

"I don't get it. Why did you bring me here?"

"To open your eyes Annie."

She was getting a little freaked out now. He sounded like a hippie. She'd already dated a hippie, she wasn't about to date ano- And then she abruptly stopped her thought process by clearing her throat loudly. Also to interrupt Jeff from his daze.

"Okay, that's great, but I have a ton of homework to do so.."

"Wait!" He called out as she was about to leave. "Bounce with me." I wasn't a question, more like suggestion. When Annie didn't move, he extended his hand out to her.

"Fine, but you better not stop wearing shoes" She said walking towards the trampoline. She would have added 'and a shirt' but she didn't think she'd mind that.

"And ditch the Uggs? I would never."

She giggled as he helped her up and led her to the center of the trampoline, never letting go of her hand.

"Jump" He urged her.

"Isn't it dangerous to double-bounce?"

"We're not double-bouncing. We're bouncing _together._" He gave her a lazy version of the reassuring Winger smile, and started bopping lightly to get her started. Soon enough, Annie decided to ignore how silly she felt, and began to jump. They jumped together perfectly in sync. Jeff took smaller jumps because he was taller, but he held Annie's hands tightly in case he did end up double-bouncing her. He was grinning at her as they jumped, and Annie stared at their feet to avoid having to look at him smiling at her like _that_.

She began to feel what it was that drew him to the trampoline. The relaxing moment in between jumping and falling back down was different than anything she'd felt before. She suddenly forgot about all the bitches that she, Britta and Shirley were getting revenge on. She forgot about everything around her except Jeff's hands softly balancing her.

They jumped for about five minutes (although, the sky had gotten darker when they stopped, and when Annie checked her watch it had been three hours), until finally Jeff stopped and Annie slowed down and stopped too.

"Well?" He asked, waiting for her to praise his discovery.

"Okay, I see why you brought me here" She said beaming.

He shrugged modestly. "I figured you needed a little break from your whole getting-back-at-bitches-with-Abed thing."

For some reason she found herself wondering if he approved of what they were doing or not. She thought he probably didn't care seeing as he was so mellow lately, but she knew it would stay in the back of her mind biting away at her.

"Well...thanks." She finally let go of his hands and told herself she didn't see his smile falter. "I won't tell anyone about your secret trampoline."

"Thanks" He said as she sat herself at the edge of the trampoline and jumped down back onto normal ground, in the _real_ world.

"I had fun bouncing with you" He called out to her when she reached the door to the secret garden. She looked back at him and he was gazing at her with that intense look again.

"Me too" She said, and the corners of his lips curled up. She felt relieved that even though he was acting laid-back, she could still break through to him. She walked out of the door without another word, and missed the chance of seeing him wave goodbye with a sad smile on his face.


	33. Twitter

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sadly I do not own Community, Twitter, or even Gwynnifer. She is her own existing person, who has inspired my new favourite ship. Gweff. If you still don't know the story behind Gwinnifer's existance you should check this link _./2010/11/11/replying-with-the-enemy-showrunners-on-twitter-ii/

_For Cooperative Calligaphry. Possibly my favourite episode ever._

**Twitter**

After the entire pen fiasco, Jeff had called Gwynnifer and rescheduled their date. She seemed pretty annoyed at his 'typical white man behaviour' whatever that meant, but she agreed to go anyway. They had coffee, and to say it was disastrous would be an understatement. But that's what Jeff said to Annie the next day while the two of them waited for the rest of the study group to show up.

"Why was it disastrous?" She asked.

"Because she's crazy! But not like our-study-group-crazy, she was _crazy_-crazy" Jeff said as he propped his feet up on the table, beside Annie.

"What did she do?" Annie asked, smiling with amusement. And a little bit of satisfaction.

"She spent the entire date talking about this bigot TV producer she keeps harassing, she kept going on and on about how racist his TV show is. And I saw an episode of it once, trust me, from one episode you can tell _that show deserves an Emmy_" Jeff said, rolling his eyes at the stupidness of his date. "I guess that's what I get for trying to hook up with some one I met online."

Annie laughed but stopped herself at Jeff's insulted expression. "You're meeting people _online_?"

Jeff shrugged nonchalantly, while Annie laughed at him. "Internet chicks are crazy, _if you know what I mean_" He told her with a dirty smirk. Annie slapped his legs lightly. He turned serious again, "but seriously, that girl is actually crazy."

"Does this mean that if I look through one of those lame dating sites, I can find Jeff Winger?"

"Actually, we met on Twitter" Jeff admitted.

"Meeting people through 140 characters or less. That's a solid foundation for a relationship" Annie teased.

"Hey shut up. For all I knew, Gwynnifer could have been _the one_" He defended.

"Oh I bet she was. In fact, I want you to retweet whatever it was that made you think that" She said jokingly.

"You can tell a lot about a person from their tweets" He tried.

"Like what?"

He took out his phone and started the Twitter app. "Well, right now I'm tweeting that my good friend Annie is lame and I should stop hanging out with her" He said, sliding the phone across the table to her so she could see. "Now anyone who reads that will know that I have a lame friend called Annie, who I hang out with on a regular basis."

"So informative, I wanna date you already" Annie said sarcastically.

"You bet your ass you do" Jeff said.

"Okay fine, Gwynnifer's not that bad then, Crankypants" Annie said.

"Well...no. She's crazy. But you got my point."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, while he leaned forward to retrieve his phone.

"So no second date then?" She asked as they fell into silence, and this time it wasn't a part of some joke. She was just genuinely curious. And definitely nothing more.

"Nope" He said as he looked through something on his phone. "You know, you should tweet about something other than stationary" he then added.

She smiled at him. "Are you looking at my tweets?"

"No."

Just then Troy and Pierce walked in. "Jeff, why's Annie lame?" Troy asked as he took his seat.

"What?"

"You tweeted it" Troy said.

"Case and point" Jeff said to Annie, who rolled her eyes and took out her own phone.

"I'm confused" Troy said.

"Pfft, what's there to confuse. They were obviously just doing their not-so-subtle flirting thing again" Pierce said rolling his eyes.

"We weren't flirting" Jeff denied as he looked back at his phone, which was glowing with 1 new tweet.

_**AnnieEdisonGCC**__ [at]JeffWingerAtLaw says I should tweet about something other than stationary. I think he's trying to cover up that he took my pen. :)_

Jeff looked up at to see her smirking at him.

"You can tell a lot about a person from tweets. Try to get any ladies with _that_ doozy."

"You've ruined me" He said sarcastically.

"That was my goal" She replied.

"I'm confused again" Troy said.

"Stop it! We get it, you wanna pork her. So just pork her and be done with it" Pierce moaned.

"We're not flirting" Jeff repeated, but his eyes couldn't tear away from Annie's smile.


	34. Sleeping

_A/N - I think this is the longest chapter ever. And it was really hard to write too! This episode was so excellent. And not just for Jeff/Annie, but for everything in general (especially Britta in the crazy Turkish sex district...what?) And since the episode was basically the gist of all my Jeff/Annie moments, thrown into one, it was hard to think of what to write. I managed I hope. Review and let me know. Also, how disappointed were you when they showed that Jeff/Annie look and then it just cut to Troy and Abed. I swear that look. These two own my heart. Seriously. Also, sorry if some sentences are a little incoherent. It's nearly 1am, I'm not thinking logically at this hour.  
_

_Oh and in case it isn't obvious, this chapter's for Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design._

_**Disclaimer:** Community goes by the same rules as food in our fridge. If my name's not on it, it's not mine for the taking, (but that doesn't stop me from nibbling at it every now and then).  
_

**Sleeping**

After the blanket fort came crashing down, people started collecting up their blankets and heading back to their respective rooms. But not everyone collected their blankets, which left a pile of unwanted blankets and pillows in Abed's dorm room. And none of the study group seemed to want to leave just yet, so the seven of them all piled around on the floor of Abed's room, with blankets and candy to have their first ever study group sleepover.

Pierce had been sprawled on the couch, so that none of them would accidentally sit on one of his legs. Shirley lay on the bean bag chair. Britta sat in front of the couch, with Troy leaning on her left shoulder, while Abed suggested cardboard submarine ideas from her right. Annie's legs were sprawled across Abed, Britta and Troy, and she was leaning on Jeff's chest, while he was leaning on a wall of cushions which he had made for himself.

They'd spent the night eating whatever junk food they could find between the sheets, and playing silly games like 'would you rather' and 'kiss, kill, marry'. Jeff ignored the suspicious looks he and Annie were getting from Britta, and the all too knowing ones they were getting from Pierce, and the curious ones they were getting from Abed. Troy had started a game of hide-and-go-seek, but gave up when no one apart from him hid, and Annie who was 'it' didn't seek. They resorted to watching movie after movie instead. And throughout the night, they fell asleep one by one. Pierce was first, but was awoken by jellybeans that Jeff, Troy and Britta threw at him. Then, it was Shirley, and Pierce again. Soon Troy's snoring could be heard from Britta's shoulder, and Abed noted ten minutes later that Britta's eyes had shut too.

Eventually, Abed's body became limp, and Jeff wasn't even going to try to pretend that he didn't know he and Annie were the only ones awake. They were halfway through the fifth DVD of the night, (ET), and Elliott had just set the frogs free, which seemed just as good time as any for Jeff to speak his mind.

"So.." He said quietly, as not to wake anyone up.

"So" Annie repeated.

"Tonight was..." He trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Weird" Annie yawned, and Jeff felt her lean deeper into his chest.

"Among other things" He said, keeping his voice monotone.

"Mm hm" She agreed, not really listening to him. It was late. She was obviously tired. This conversation should wait. Only Jeff was wide awake, and he didn't want to wait.

"And that improvising you did, that was _just_ improvisation, right? Or.."

"Or what?" She asked quietly.

Or she had finally admitted months of repressed anger and frustration at him, which made him feel like an even bigger ass than he already did on that first day back at Greendale. He knew he should have called. It had remained on his To Do list all Summer long. Only he was afraid to call because it was Annie, and he was crazy about her. But it was Annie, and he just couldn't. Not to mention Britta. And eventually it became too late to call so he just kept telling himself 'tomorrow I'll definitely do it', but tomorrow never came. Then suddenly it was September, and he was fake dating Britta, and everyone hated him for walking out of the Tranny Dance. And He felt too many emotions at the one time and he just needed to start over. He wanted to tell her that. He wanted to say everything to Annie so she wouldn't forever think he was the ass that kissed her and didn't call that one Summer.

"I'm sorry" He said instead.

"Hm?"

"I should have called. And I'm sorry I made you feel the way you felt during the Summer. It wasn't fair."

She didn't say anything, but her body shifted a little, and she rolled herself over to her side so her face was on the crook of his arm and her right hand rested on his chest. She stared up at him with he big blue eyes and gave him a small smile which made his heart speed up. What made him even more nervous was that she probably knew the effect she was having on him considering her hand placed over his chest.

"Thank you" She mumbled. It was muffled by Jeff's sweater.

"I was confused you know" He admitted.

She gave him a small shrug. "I was too."

He stared down at her smiling, and she stared back, also smiling. "Why did you kiss me on the night of the Tranny Dance?" He asked when he eventually got the courage.

She closed her eyes, and snuggled in deeper, pulling his arm around herself. _We're not cuddling_, Jeff told himself. _You're Jeff Winger. Jeff Winger doesn't cuddle._ Then again, Jeff Winger didn't usually ask girly questions like 'why did you kiss me' either, but here he was.

"Annie?"

She stretched her arm across his chest and pulled herself even closer to him. He could feel her breathing now, and it felt pretty damn good. He pulled a blanket over the two of them, and slid down a bit on his pillow wall, so they'd both be more comfortable. Her legs moved over and intertwined themselves with his, and he noticed just how much shorter she was when her feet only reached his shins.

"I know you're awake" He said. Her lips curled upwards ever so slightly, and that was enough to keep Jeff satisfied. He would be fine without an answer. For now.

"Fine" He said. On an impulse he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, pulling her in tighter as he did so, although he was surprised there even was space between them left to fill. He closed his eyes, and she sighed into him, bringing the arm that had stretched across his body, to find his left hand that was resting on his stomach. She locked her finger with his and whispered "g'night Jeff."

He couldn't remember if he'd actually said "g'night Annie" or if he was too entranced by their closeness to bother. It didn't matter anyway. All he knew was he was definitely looking forward to waking up to Annie in the morning.


	35. Hangover

_A/N - First of all, I realized yesterday that I'm thirty-five chapters into this and I haven't thanked any of you for anything. So thank you to everyone who's added this to their alerts and their favourites. And thanks to anyone who added me to their favourite author. And thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this so far, and if that's not you and you've only just found this story, thank you anyway. You're all awesome, and I wouldn't have half as much fun writing this if I didn't know that you were all reading it. So thank you everyone._

_Second, this is for Mixology Certification. I know there's a lot of mixed (heh) feelings about this episode, but I really liked it. Troy was wonderful in it. And Jeff and Britta were kind of obnoxious but I think the writers did that on purpose, because most people are obnoxious when they're drunk. And as for that little make out...I'm okay with it. They stopped. They're learning from their past mistakes. Good for Jeff and Britta. Also, Abed just sitting there was kind of hilarious. I've been there Abed, it's not fun at all. And, was it just me or was there massive amounts of Troy/Britta nuggets in this episode, at least on Troy's end. Y'know 'cos they've obviously hit a rough patch in their whole secretly dating thing. Poor Troy. Oh well..._

_**Disclaimer:** Neither Jeff, nor Annie, nor Starbucks belong to me. I've never even been inside a Starbucks for that matter.  
_

**Hangover**

Annie woke up the morning of Troy's birthday to a pounding noise. At first she figured it was her head, but after a few minutes of sitting up in her bed, holding her temples she realized there was actually some one at the door.

She stumbled out of bed and pulled a pair of short-shorts from the drawers in her room, realizing that all she was wearing was her pajama top and the tights from the night before. When she stepped into the main room of her apartment, she felt the sudden brightness of the light outside, and wondered why the sun felt the need to rise so close to her window. Also who the hell was knocking on her door this early?

She opened the door to see Jeff leaning on the door frame. He had his sunglasses that seemed to be slipping halfway down his nose but his hands were full so he couldn't put them back up. In his right hand he had a small coffee tray with two cups from Starbucks. In his left he had Annie's purse from the night before.

"Hi" He said, with a small smile. He gave her a once-over and tilted his head with a smirk. "Making some sort of fashion statement?"

"I just woke up" Annie mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She was still half-squinting from the light.

"I can see that" Jeff noted, and brushed past her without being invited in. Annie closed the door, and followed him towards the coffee table in the middle of the room, where he placed the two coffees, before turning back to her.

"You left this in my car" He said, handing her her purse.

She gave him a thankful smile, then dropped herself on the couch. He sat beside her, a little less lazily, and she leaned on his shoulder seeing as she was still half asleep. She closed her eyes briefly to block out the light but when she opened them again he was staring at her with his sunglasses off, and the light in the room was gone. He had bags under his eyes and Annie wondered just how tired he was, seeing as he'd had more to drink than she had. But then again, he couldn't have been that tired if he'd made the effort to go to her apartment rather than just waiting until Monday.

"Did you close the curtains or is there a ghost in my apartment?"

He smiled at her. "You haven't had many hangovers have you?"

She didn't bother answering or shaking her head. He just took a sip from one of the coffees he had brought.

"Well you should know, darkness is your friend on these kind of mornings" He said, taking another sip. "I brought one for you, but it's probably not as hot. you dozed off for a bit" He stated when he noticed her staring.

"Thanks" She said, sitting up and yawning, which made him smile for some odd reason. "For the coffee and the purse. Although that probably could have waited until Monday."

At that he averted his eyes and stared at the half empty coffee in his hands.

"Actually, some stuff happened last night that I wanted to talk to you about." He started playing with the cardboard sleeve around his cup with his thumb, and Annie wondered what exactly it was that was making him so nervous. "I mean, it's not a big deal or anything, it was just..._drunkeness_, if that's even a word."

"Sounds like a big deal if it has you rambling" She said to him. "What did you kill some one, because as long as it's not some one in the group or a relative of mine, I can learn to forgive you."

This seemed to put him at ease a little. "I didn't kill anyone don't worry."

"Than what is it?"

He finally turned to look at her, and Annie saw what must have been a mixture of guilt and shame in his eyes, which was an especially rare thing to see in Jeff Winger.

"I did something" He said. "It's not bad per say but...I just..." He looked around the room they were sitting in, as if hoping to find something that could help him spit it out. "I need to explain myself to you."

"Why?"

"Because what I did affects..." He stopped, as if he had caught himself from saying something he would regret. Annie was starting to get sick of this. She really didn't like Jeff when he was this nervous. The suspense it put her in was too much for her already sore head.

"Just say it Jeff."

He looked at her. She could see him considering what it was that he had to say. He stared at her for a long time, and she didn't push him because he was clearly having trouble enough as it was. Eventually he sighed and placed the cup on the coffee table.

"Y'know what, it's not even a big thing anyway. I'm just...hungover." He shrugged at her.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't just do that now! She was hooked, now whatever it was that he didn't say would bug her for weeks and weeks until she found out what it was. And she'd start making stupid assumptions in her head. Like he'd punched some mob boss in the face and now he was on some one's hit list. Or he'd set his house on fire and was living out of his car. Or he'd hooked up with Britta again. Or he'd decided he was gay overnight. God damn him for not telling her!

"Well, I should get going. Sorry about your coffee. I figured you'd rather sleep" He said standing up.

"No, it's fine. Thanks anyway" She said weakly. She wasn't in the mood to force smiles. She was still stuck in the previous few minutes where Jeff was about to admit he was possibly gay and then decided not to.

"You okay?" He asked, clearly noticing her change in demeanor.

"It's just sort of bright in here" She lied.

At that he took the sunglasses from the top of his head and placed them over her eyes with a smile.

"Better?"

She nodded so he wouldn't catch her disappointment again.

"I'll see you Monday" He said with a semi-awkward wave, and then he left.

Annie drank the warm-ish coffee while flicking through news channels, in the hopes of finding something on some drunken ex-lawyer who tried to rob a bank or urinated in public. At least then she wouldn't be stuck with all these stupid questions in her head.


	36. Humming

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The awesome characters, and movies mentioned in this do not belong to me._

_A/N - After Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas. You guys, I can't watch this episode without squeeing every time some one starts to sing. Also, Pierce wins at everything ever. Also, I wish I could write in stop-motion. _

**Humming**

The group spent the entire night watching pretty much every Christmas movie Abed owned. It wasn't until after Rudolph, Home Alone, Elf, It's a Wonderful Life, A Charlie Brown Christmas, A Muppet Christmas Carol and the actual Christmas Carol that they'd decided to call it a night. They all left, except Troy who stayed for a sleepover. Britta even offered to drive Pierce home in the spirit of Christmas. As nice as the gesture was Shirley still ran after them, suggesting she take him instead, because they all wanted the knowledge that they'd still have a living Pierce when they woke up the next morning.

As Pierce, Britta and Shirley walked on ahead, Jeff and Annie strolled slowly behind them. It was still lightly snowing, which kept Jeff in the Christmas mood that he was in. The snow made it pretty cold though, which made Annie shiver since she was in a simple cardigan.

"Cold?" Jeff asked.

She shook her head, but the way she was hugging herself contradicted her.

"Okay, I'm gonna be really lame and give you my jacket, but you have to pretend this never happened" Jeff said as he took off his coat and handed it to her. She opened her mouth to protest, but upon seeing how warm the jacket looked she stopped herself quickly and smiled instead.

"Thank you" She said quietly as she shrugged it on. Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold air, and her smile seemed brighter with the light of lamps and tiny snowflakes planted in her hair. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing his jacket which was too big for her. All of it made Jeff really, really want to kiss her. He managed to clear his throat and pull himself together though.

"Well, let's not stand here and freeze" He said, sticking out his elbow for her. She nodded, looping her arm through his, and they continued walking towards the parking lot together.

Everything was quiet around them, except for the faint sounds of Britta and Shirley arguing up ahead. It took a while for Jeff to notice, but eventually he realized Annie was humming a song to herself. More specifically the song the group had sang to save Abed earlier on. He looked down at her, and she smiled up at him, still humming. He noticed she wasn't just humming any part of the song. It was a particular part. He could still hear her singing the words in his head.

_Hanging out with the people you love, saying 'I love you-ooh!'_

They stopped walking. His features softened and he gave her the smile. The one he knew said too much that shouldn't be said. She stopped humming, and stopped smiling, and instead just stared at him. Despite how dark it was outside, Jeff could still see the vulnerability on her face. He knew it all too well. He'd pictured that look a million times in his head. It was the look she'd given him at the Tranny Dance. The pre-kiss look.

Jeff blinked nervously, but the look stayed on her face. He could feel his heart shift from normal speed to absolutely racing in less than a second. In the back of his mind a tiny Jeff-like voice started panicking about what was going on. A much louder voice that Jeff usually listened to, pulled out what sounded like a bowl of popcorn and watched him in amusement.

Annie somehow had gotten closer to him. Close enough for him to just lean down and...

"Guys!"

...get interrupted by Britta.

Annie jolted and stepped away. Her arm was still linked though his but she didn't feel close anymore. Jeff cleared his throat to pull himself together, for the second time that night. It was all this damn Christmas spirit. It made him too schmoopy.

"Shirley took Pierce. I figured I could probably give Annie a ride home, since her neighborhood is awful" Britta said as she walked up to them. "Unless Jeff is.." she trailed off, eyeing them suspiciously.

Jeff glanced down at Annie, sharing a nervous look. Her eyes were wide like she'd just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"No. You can take her" Jeff said casually.

"Okay. Well my cars up there" Britta nodded to the far end of the parking lot.

Annie looked up at Jeff again. She gave him a sorry look and pulled her arm out of his. She took to steps forward before turning around, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket to take it off.

"Keep it. I'll get it off you some other time." '_An excuse to see her again, huh?'_ The voice that was eating the popcorn quipped. '_Shut up!'_ Panic voice murmured back.

Annie nodded. She hesitated before turning back to Britta, who was watching the two of them with raised eyebrows.

"Merry Christmas, Jeff" Britta said to him, as she and Annie walked away. Annie didn't look back. He watched the two women go with the lingering feeling of being punched in the stomach. It took a while to pull himselft together enough to walk to his Lexus. It took a watching Annie and Britta disappear into the darkness, a sigh, and runnig a hand through his hair before he was ready to leave. This having feelings for Annie stuff was really starting to take it's toll on him. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up the act before he blurted everything out.


	37. Reasons

_A/N__ - Hell yeah, Community's back. I missed this show._

_This is for Asian Population Studies. Which was awesome in case you didn't notice. Also, I love Rich. I hope Jeff keeps internally hating him, just because it's so hilarious._

_**Disclaimer:** Community belongs to awesome people who have great ideas and deserve millions of awards forevermore.  
_

**Reasons**

Jeff felt weird sitting in Rich's apartment. He wasn't quite sure why exactly. Maybe it was because he both hated and admired Rich at the same time. Maybe it was the fact that a part of him wondered if Annie had been there, and another part of him really didn't want to know if she had. Maybe it was because he'd scratched his mother's face out of every photograph, and Jeff wondered if he and Ted Bundy had more in common than he originally thought. Still, Rich had baked him some muffins, which were the most heavenly things Jeff had ever eaten, (seriously, was there anything Rich couldn't do well?), so he felt more at ease.

Rich sat in front of him, with the apron still on, smiling that toothpaste commercial smile that made Jeff want to punch then hug him. "So, you want to be better" Rich began.

"Yes, but if that's too much, just make me _seem_ like I'm better. That works too" Jeff said, taking another bite of delicious muffin.

Rich chuckled in an 'oh Jeff, you joker' kind of way. "Well sure, you seem like a great person, already. This will probably be a piece of cake for you."

"See, that right there, it's so nice that it makes me hate you, but also want to be you. I wanna be kind of like that, but not as annoying" Jeff said, finishing off the world's greatest muffin.

Rich laughed again. Jeff wondered if he even understood the concept of an insult. "Well, I still don't see how I'm the right person for this" He said modestly. Seriously, how did he not realize how annoying that was?

"Because you have solutions. You can make pottery like a god. And you brought kettle corn. _And _you could actually give Annie an answer."

"Well, Jeff, my pottery just comes natural to me." Jeff resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And I can teach you to make kettle corn if it helps. And as for Annie, she's a sweet girl but there's no doubt that she's young. It would be inappropriate."

"Yeah but how did you ignore that part of you that didn't care how young she was?" Jeff asked, with general curiosity. He still didn't believe that anyone could be as perfect as Rich. He had to have a bad side. And surely even _he_ knew how easy it was to forget just how young Annie was.

Rich laughed again, as if Jeff was an endearing child asking him how Santa fit through the chimney. "I don't think I have that part in me."

"Seriously?" _Do you also have brain damage?_ "Not even a little voice in your head that makes dirty jokes whenever you're around her, and makes you feel like Pierce?"

"Oh, I don't know Jeff. Pierce seems lovely." Yep, he definitely had brain damage.

"So you've never thought about it? Not even when she wears those really short skirts?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"It just doesn't seem right to go for some one her age. She hasn't lived through enough."

"She's been through a pill addiction and rehab. She's lived through plenty" Jeff countered.

"Well, that just sounds like an excuse to me."

"Are you asexual or something?" Jeff asked.

Rich laughed again. It felt slightly patronizing. "Don't get me wrong, Annie's cute. But, it just wouldn't feel right."

"She's not _cute_, Rich. She's hot" Jeff said, honestly.

Rich raised his eyebrows at him with amusement. "Well, you seem to have some argument for each of my reasons. Why don't you just date her then?" He said jokingly.

Jeff's eyes widened for a second before he started laughing. "Good one...you" He said with false enthusiasm. He wished he had another one of Rich's muffins so this wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

Still, the question rang in his head for the rest of the night. _Why don't you just date her?_

He thought about all the reasons why. All the reasons Rich had mentioned. All the reasons he hadn't mentioned. Like the rest of the group for example, and the stupid back and forth with Britta that he somehow could never break, and the fact that he was a huge jerk who would screw it up before it even got good. There were hundreds of reasons. But when he thought about them, everything Annie had said to him in the men's room rung out in his head instead. _Either you want me, or you don't. What's it gonna be?_

He really did wish he could give her an answer.


	38. Costumes

_A/N - For Celebrity Pharmacology. A pre-episode chapter for once._

_**Disclaimer:** Thou shalt knowest that Community belongest not to me...est.  
_

**Costumes**

Annie was rooting through a box of costumes she'd borrowed from the drama department, trying to find a halo for Jeff's angel costume. He hadn't bothered buying a costume for the first dress rehearsal, so she'd pretty much ordered him to go to the study room, so she could find a perfect costume for him.

He was sitting in his chair in a tight black t-shirt and sunglasses, and Annie was trying really hard not to let the fact that he looked extremely attractive fuzz up her thought process. It wasn't working as well as she'd hoped. She had already stammered nervously three times. And the worst part was he totally knew what he was doing to her, and he was enjoying it. He had that smug smirk of his playing on his face every time she looked at him.

"So why am I the angel and not Britta?" He asked, taking his phone from his pocket to play with, and propping his feet on the table.

"There isn't a reason. I just randomly picked you" Annie said.

"Are you sure it's not 'cos you wanted to see me in an angel costume?" He said. Annie risked a glance at him. There it was, that stupid cocky smirk. She wanted to hit him. Or make out with him. Or both.

"Stop that" She snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Acting like you're the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry, _acting?_"

Annie rolled her eyes, moving on to the next box of costumes, hoping she'd find the wings in there, and save herself further embarrassment. "Can you put on the rest of your costume please?"

"Yeah, you'd like that" He said, standing up and putting on his jacket. It didn't really help Annie's situation. It just made him worse. He looked good in leather. And it reminded her of that time he wore all his fancy clothes to play billiards. And then took them all off...

"You sound like Pierce" She squeaked out. She cleared her throat and thought about dead puppies instead of naked Jeff, hoping he didn't noticed the red in her cheeks. He was too distracted, grimacing at the thought of being like Pierce.

He put the cat ears on himself and smiled at her for feedback.

"The ears help" She said, although she wasn't referring to the costume. More to the fact that she'd have to get used to this real fast, or else this show would be a mess. She shouldn't have given him so many scenes.

She pulled out the wings and placed them on the table, next to the halo. She had to help him put the wings on, becaue they were clearly taken from a women's costume, and were a little small for him. Annie tried keeping her head clear, but they were in each other's personal space now. She tried thinking about dead puppies again, but she had a feeling she'd now forever associate dead puppies with Jeff Winger. She tried clearing her troat again, as she fumbled with the knot she was tying.

"You need help with that?" He asked.

She shook her head quickly. "Nope. Everything's fine." It came out really high pitched.

"Wow, my looks really are distracting you" He noted. Annie realized that all the teasing from before was just that. Teasing. He hadn't actually noticed how much he was affecting her until now.

"No" She denied quickly. She could feel her cheeks burning up.

He smiled, it still had a hint of his cockiness in it, but it was more genuine and flattered. "Don't worry about it too much. You're not the first."

She finished tying the knot and reached for the halo quickly. He ducked his head so she could reach him, but she still had to stretch to the tips of her toes.

"How do I look?" He asked once she'd gotten it on.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments" She somehow found the courage to say.

He smiled. "You know it's too bad you're not wearing a costume. That would have been..." He stopped himself, searching for the least Pierce-ish word. "Interesting" He finished.

She smiled proudly. "Thanks."

He smiled back at her, with a hint of something in his eye that Annie couldn't quite place. But she definitely liked whatever it was.

"Okay, I'm here" Troy's voice interrupted them from the doorway. "I don't see why I have to get my costume checked. It's fine."

"It's on backwards" Annie told him.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure the stinger's at the front" Troy said.

"It's on backwards, Troy" Jeff reinforced. He gave Annie one last smile and nod, before ducking out of the study room, still wearing the angel cat costume. Annie thought she saw him look back, but Troy obscured her vision before she could be sure, and once he moved, Jeff was already gone.

"So what do I have to do?" Troy asked, stubbornly.

"Turn it around" Annie told him.

She felt slightly disappointed that Troy didn't make her head fuzzy. She rather enjoyed the feeling.


	39. Battle

_A/N - For Advanced Dungeons and Dragons. I've never played but after this, I just might have to try it. Also, this should definitely be read in the Janitor's voice._

_**Disclaimer:** The show of Community belongs not to this author. Though she has great joy when using them for her own personal pleasure. (That came out dirty, teehee).  
_

**Battle**

While on his way to the class of Anthropology on the morn of Monday last, Jeff The Liar, ran into Neil. After the epic dragon quest on Saturday, Jeff's guilt had begun to fade, but worry still flowed through him when he saw the formerly known as 'Fat Neil'. He had knowledge that despite their adventure over the weekend, the name was still used among hallways.

Jeff The Liar, made sure to find Neil before their learning of Anthropology so that if the taunts should continue, he could use his broad form to instill fear and the taunters. Therefore, Neil would never have to suffer the label again, and Jeff's guilt could finally be set free.

"Neil, hey, how are you?" Jeff had asked, upon reaching Neil.

Neil smiled kindly, before replying. "Hi Jeff. I'm good" He reassured, the guilty man. "And thanks for inviting me to your game. It really helped me."

Jeff, still unsure of Neil's affirmations, continued to check that the boy who's life he may have ruined, did not in fact hate him. "That's great, Neil. But I still want you to know just how sorry I am. For the nickname and for how Pierce behaved."

Neil who bore no resentment towards Pierce The Dick-ish, placed a large hand on the muscular shoulder of Jeff The Liar. "Jeff, really, it's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean for the name to stick, and to be honest, if you hadn't said it, some one else probably would have. And as for Pierce, he gave me one of the best games of D&D that I've ever played. You all did."

The familiar sensation of relief washed over Jeff. "Really, so we weren't too weird for you?"

"Your group are weird, but in an awesome way. Kind of like people on TV."

Jeff took note to speak of this moment later to Abed The Undiagnosable, knowing how much the man would appreciate Neil's words.

Neil continued describing the greatness of the group. "And besides, I've been playing Dungeons and Dragons for years, and I've never played a single game with such awesome pantomimed sex."

Jeff ignored the stir in his chest at the mention of Annie The Day Planner, and smiled at Neil, with casualness of the false sort. "Yeah, for a prude teenage girl Annie sure knows her stuff."

"She's hot too. Abed's pretty lucky" Neil continued, unaware of the epic battle inside Jeff's mind.

Jeff could not agree more, and despite the knowledge that Abed and Annie's strange form of intercourse was just for the game, he still could not help the tingle inside of him that made him want to yell at Abed. He knew Abed was of the trustworthy kind, and he knew that Abed knew of his conflicting fondness for Annie The Day Planner. Yet, still the green fires of jealousy continued to burn inside of him. Jeff knew this was unlucky for him. These strong emotions towards the youngest woman of the study group would sooner or later get the better of his weak soul, and he would give in to his heart's desires.

"Yeah, lucky, lucky Abed" Jeff agreed, though he wished _he _was the lucky, lucky one, instead of The Undiagnosable Abed.

Neil, who was still unaware of Jeff's current storm of emotions, took his hand from the shoulder of the taller man. "Jeff, you don't have to worry about me. I forgive you. And, thank you. For helping."

Jeff, set aside his current frustration with his self, and nodded to Neil. Maybe the battle for The Day Planner's heart could not yet be won, but the battle for Neil's forgiveness could, and had. Jeff continued to Anthroplogy with Neil, pleased that worry was no longer nescessary. And once in the classroom of learning, he made sure to sit himself in the empty chair between Abed and Annie. For even if he could not win her heart now, there was no reason for him not to indulge his own.


	40. Call

_A/N - Early 21st Centure Romanticism. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I love you all._

_**Dislcaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, Community is not mine, and it's characters aren't too. (Wow, lame rhyming skills).  
_

**Call**

Britta drove Annie home after the dance, because her crappy car was getting yet another window fixed since some one in her neighbourhood kept smashing hers during the night.

Britta was still upset about Paige's straightness and kept mumbling something about how Paige was totally a homophobe, and lame, and a few other words that Annie thought were a bit harsh. But it was Britta so she wasn't too surprised with her _colourful_ vocabulary. While Britta mumbled to herself Annie called Jeff to see what he spent the night doing since he wasn't at the dance as was promised.

"Hello" He answered in an aggravated tone.

"Hi, it's me" Annie said as Britta mumbled something about Paige's stupid hat.

"I know, Annie. It's the 21st century. I have caller ID."

"You sound annoyed" Annie noted.

"You know who's annoyed? Me. Can you believe she thought I was..." Britta trailed off angrily, somehow unaware that Annie wasn't talking to her.

"I am annoyed. It's very hard not to be annoyed when there's snails living in you bathtub" He muttered although he didn't sound like he was talking to her.

"Snails?" Annie questioned.

"They're hermit crabs" A voice that wasn't Jeff corrected them.

"Who's that?"

"Long story" Jeff answered simply. Annie could hear the sounds of a closing door and figured he went into another room. "So how was _your_ night?" He asked, slightly desperate to change the subject.

"Britta made out with her friend Paige" Annie said, glancing at her blonde friend beside her. Britta gave her an angry side-eye, finally noticing that Annie was talking to some one else.

"The lesbian?"

"Turns out, she's not even a lesbian. She thought Britta was a lesbian" Annie explained. Britta's glare intensified.

"Huh. Britta must be heartbroken."

"No, she's reached a more angry stage" Annie said quietly, as if Britta wouldn't hear her. Britta ignored her and turned her eyes to the road, muttering something about Paige again. "And your night?" Annie asked him.

He made a groaning sound. "It was...interesting."

"What was interesting about it?"

"Well.." He hesitated for a moment. "Did you know there's a guy called Magnitude in Greendale."

"Sure. _Pop! Pop!_"

"Oh. Well, I met him for the first time tonight. At a party. In my apartment. That I did not plan" Jeff said. She could sense his annoyance about the entire situation. "I mean it wasn't all bad, but...Leonard was there."

Annie laughed. "I would have loved to see your face through that."

"I would've loved to see Britta's face."

Annie laughed. Britta seemed to somehow know it was about her because she gave Annie another look, which made her quickly compose herself. "Stop talking about me with Jeff" She whispered.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny. But very admirable on Britta's part" Annie said, cautiously. Britta nodded with approval, then continued watching the road again. "Oh and that was a nice little text we got from you tonight" said Annie.

There was a self-conscious silence on Jeff's end. "Yeah, well. _Yeah_."

"Well, I love you too" She said. There was a small silence between them where nothing needed to be said, and neither of them wanted to hang up so they just listened to each other's nothings. Britta was giving her a funny look from the driver's seat, so she added. "_We_ love you too. Don't we Britta?" Britta stopped watching her, but kept the suspicious expression on her face.

From Jeff's end of the line she could hear the same voice form earlier yelling about being hungry.

"Seriously, Jeff, who is that?"

"Ignore him. It's not important" He dismissed."So, what else happened tonight?"

"_Jeeeeeeeeffff_" The voice moaned again, this time it sounded louder. Annie figured whoever it was was in Jeff's room now.

"Ugh, do you mind, I'm on the phone!" Jeff exclaimed.

"But, I'm hungry."

"Is that Chang?" Annie asked.

"I told you it was a long story" Jeff muttered. "Look, I gotta go, he's eating some one's pizza leftovers."

"Gross."

"Totally. I'll text you."

"Sure. Bye."

He hung up.

The car fell into a heavy silence.

"Jeff?" Britta asked.

"Yeah" Annie answered, even though both of them were well aware that Britta knew who it was.

Britta did a pensive nod that Annie tried not to read into. She was probably just thinking about Paige and her lack of homosexual preferences. Not Annie's phone call with Jeff. Why would Britta care about that? It's not like it was a particularly interesting phone call.

Her phone beeped with a text from Jeff, just as he'd promised.

_He finished the pizza. Moving on to everyone's beer. Possible father of Shirley's baby...poor woman._

As Annie texted back, Britta kept her suspicious expression. She _was_ thinking about the phone call. _Well, I love you too. We love you too. Don't we Britta?_ Britta wondered if those last two parts would even be there had Annie been sitting in a different car with a different person.


	41. Freakout

_A/N - You guys, this is my favourite episode of the entire season. I love it so much, ! can't even...There is nothing in this episode that I didn't love with all my heart. Everyone was perfect. Every joke was funny. Every actor was on top of their game. It was just perfect in every sense of the word._

_Set during Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking just before Annie goes to ask Pierce about the blood/holocaust diamonds. Also include shipper!Abed because that's the best kind of Abed._

_**Disclaimer:** Community obviously belongs to me considering the amount of times I've told you otherwise. I'm just a liar like that./sarcasm  
_

**Freakout**

Abed lurked quietly behind a pot plant as he filmed Jeff and Annie sitting together, pondering Pierce's fake bequeaths. Troy was sitting somewhere with Levar, and Shirley and Britta had gone to get snacks.

As Annie stared at the tiara, Jeff drummed his fingers anxiously off the arm of the chair. He cleared his throat loudly, and began to drum his other hand instead. When that didn't calm him, he leaned forward and started rolling his thumbs. Abed made a note to put this with the rest of the clips he had of Jeff freaking out.

Annie was completely unaware of the dilemma currently going on in Jeff's head. Instead, she was almost hypnotized by the tiara sitting on her lap.

Jeff cleared his throat loudly again.

"Why would he give me a tiara?" Annie asked him.

Jeff glanced back at the family treasure on Annie's lap and then shrugged. "Why does Pierce do anything? Because he's a sick minded..." Jeff couldn't seem to find the word he was looking for so he finished with "AUGH!"

"I don't know. I mean, he got Levar for Troy."

"Have you _seen _Troy since Levar got here? Pierce is messing with him. He's messing with all of us. He hasn't found my dad" Jeff said. He did a twitch reminiscent of that time when he was Goldbluming and sat back in his chair again, crossing and uncrossing his arms quickly.

Annie gave him a slightly concerned and frightened look. Her attention had finally deviated from the tiara onto Jeff in his poor state of mind. Abed zoomed in on the two of them, intrigued by the possibilities that could come from a scene like this.

"Jeff?" Annie said cautiously.

"I'm fine, Annie!" He snapped, already knowing what she was going to say.

Annie nodded slowly and turned back to her tiara.

"I mean, even if he has found my dad, it's not like I have anything to say to him" Jeff continued.

Annie gave him a pitiful look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Jeff scoffed, quickly. Then "No...Yes."

Annie placed a gentle hand on Jeff's arm to try and comfort him. He didn't seem to notice, still too lost trying to figure out if he wanted to see his father or not.

"I don't know if I'm..." He tried. "I'm ready, I think. I just.." But words seemed to fail him again. He groaned and allowed his head to lull backwards. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate that stupid old man!" He exclaimed.

"Pierce or your father?" Annie asked in a moment of unwise confusion.

"Annie, stop asking me complicated questions!" He shouted at her, making her jump back. He did a sort of cynical, serial killer laugh and then sighed. "I'm sorry" He said in a terrifyingly even tone.

"No, it's fine. Clearly this is tough on you" She said, although she still had a frightened expression on her face.

Jeff sighed again and turned to look at her with a sort of angry, tortured expression. Annie softened a little and put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. He gave her a small thankful smile in return.

Abed tried to move the camera a bit to catch them at a better angle, but all it did was ruffle the leaves of the plant he was hiding behind. Both Jeff and Annie ended up remembering that he was there. Annie jolted a little, pulling her hand away and holding it like she'd just been burned by Jeff's shoulder. Jeff rolled his eyes at Abed and leaned forward again.

"You know, you should just ask him what the tiara means" Jeff said.

"You think think that would work?" Annie asked.

"Couldn't hurt" Jeff shrugged, pulling another old magazine and pretending to read it.

Annie nodded with determination. "You're right. Thanks Jeff" She said standing up and heading for Pierce's room.

Abed filmed Jeff for a little moment longer before following her. Jeff watched her go, then returned to reading the magazine. Once she was gone he began tearing it up angrily. That was definitely going in the Jeff Winger freakout montage.


	42. Sponges

_A/N - For Intro to Political Science. Which was awesome for my dear shipper heart._

_**Disclaimer:** We're all aware that I don't own this show or these characters. I think half the reason I even do a disclaimer anymore is just to think of something clever to say. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, you thought I owned this show. I'm not THAT pathetic. XD  
_

**Sponges**

Jeff and Annie strolled down the store aisle together. Annie was examining all the different kinds of soap they could use to clean the mold with. Jeff was reluctantly pushing the cart behind her. Why did they even need a cart? All they were buying were buckets and sponges.

Annie picked two different soaps from the shelf and began examining each one.

"Annie?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked. He was trying to be patient, but he'd made the mistake of going shopping with her before lunch, and now he was hungry.

"Trying to figure out which soap to get" She said, reading the label for each one for a second time.

"It's soap, Annie. As long as it cleans, it's good."

She frowned. "It's not just soap, Jeff. We need the right kind. What if one is stronger than the other? What if one of them stains? There are lots of important factors that go into buying soap."

Jeff held back a groan. "That's what you said about buckets."

She turned to look at him. "Yes, and now we have the best quality bucket, as opposed to that lump of plastic _you _wanted to get" She said as she put the second soap in the cart.

"Annie" Jeff sighed. He was conflicted on whether he found her cute or incredibly annoying.

She didn't seem to notice just how insane she was driving him. Instead, she began walking towards the sponges, waving for him to follow. He pushed the cart behind her. When she stopped in front of the sponges, Jeff noticed her eyes go wide with excitement. There were so many sponges. _So_ many sponges.

_Good lord,_ Jeff thought. _I'm never gonna leave this place_.

Annie spent a full minute just staring at the wall of sponges, trying to decide which ones were in the running towards becoming Annie Edison's next top sponge.

"Annie, I'm hungry" Jeff moaned, hoping that maybe it would drive her to go faster. She seemed to have forgotten he was even standing there, and just ignored him completely.

Okay, enough. As adorable as she was, he hadn't eaten anything since dinner the night before, and it really made no difference to anyone on the planet except Annie what sponge they used.

"Annie, move" He instructed, stepping around the cart, and grabbing as many different kinds of sponges as he could. He threw them all in the cart at once, and then dusted his hands for emphasis.

"Jeff! We don't need that many sponges!" She exclaimed like it was the most outrageous thing he'd ever done.

"No, Annie. What we don't need is ten minutes of you making pros and cons in your head for each sponge, so that Greendale's mold get's the best quality scrub. Also, I'm _starving._" He began to push the cart away.

Annie ran beside it, and began to pull all the sponges out and run back to put them in their place. Jeff settled with finding her adorably exasperating. He was pretty positive he'd die from being bugged by her. Not a bad way to go, but still _very_ annoying.

She returned to the cart and picked up another handful of sponges. Jeff gave her a pointed look that said, _really? You're really doing this. For a sponge?_ She shrugged and ran back to put the sponges in their place.

Jeff knocked his head back and sighed loudly. He was not gonna give in to her. He wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't...

"Okay fine, Annie. You have five minutes to pick a sponge, but you have to by me lunch after." _Dammit, Winger!_

Annie beamed at him and clapped happily. Jeff tried to hold back a grin as he pushed the cart back to the sponges. _You're supposed to be made at her_, he reminded himself. So much for that. She really was too adorable for her own good.


	43. Party

_**Disclaimer: **Like you need one._

_**A/N - **For Custody Law and Eastern European...something. I can't remember okay, I'm jet-lagged!  
_

**Party**

When Jeff got home from jail he was greeted with confetti being throw at him and Annie shouting "surprise!" Britta was standing beside her drinking one of Jeff's beers with a gloomy expression. And Pierce was there, with a party hat. It was weird, but nice. Mostly weird though.

He brushed the confetti from his hair, and gave them a confused look. "Thank you, but you are all aware it's not my birthday."

"We know" said Annie. "It's your freedom party, 'cos you're out of jail. See, I even got you a cake and fresh not-jail coffee." She pulled out an Elvis Presley cake with green icing that said _Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock!_ and handed him a warm coffee.

Jeff smiled. "I appreciate the efforts you guys, but I was in jail for less than a day."

"Annie made me come" Britta murmured.

Jeff gave Pierce a quizzical look.

"Cake" Pierce said, with a curt not.

Annie waved her hand dismissively at Pierce and Britta and ran to Jeff, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're out" She said, quiet enough for only him to hear. Britta and Pierce took the fact that Annie was no longer paying attention to them as their cue to dig in to the cake.

Despite how ridiculous the whole situation was Jeff couldn't help but grin. "Annie, it was like three hours" He said, trying not to laugh. He kept his arms around her, liking the warmth. And, well, just her really.

"Three hours _in jail_, Jeff. Who knows what could have happened to you in three hours" Annie said.

"Nothing he wouldn't have enjoyed" Pierce called out to them from the couch.

Annie rolled her eyes at the old man and pulled away from Jeff. He would have been slightly upset about it, but she threw him a look over her shoulder that made him smile like an idiot. Seriously, he had completely lost control of his face at this point. He didn't mind though.

He followed her helplessly as she handed him a piece of cake with a smile.

"I'm sorry Troy and Abed couldn't make it. They're mad at Britta for something" Annie apologized.

"_Hey!_" Britta exclaimed, indignantly.

"Everything she does is annoying, no point ignoring her now" Pierce said. Britta glared at him.

Jeff ignored the entire thing so he could keep watching Annie be Annie. "It's fine" he assured her. He could already feel his face softening for her.

"And I'm sorry about the cake. That's the closet thing they had with reference to jail."

"It's fine" Jeff repeated.

"And sorry that-"

"Annie!" Jeff interrupted quickly. "Everything's perfect."

She seemed to relax at that. She crossed her hands behind her back, and smiled up at him with those princess eyes he loved so much. She nudged him with her shoulder, "I really am glad you're out."

Jeff nudged her back. "Me too."

"Those are some really homosexual shorts you got on, Winger" Pierce cut in.

"Somehow, he seemed less offensive before we changed his vocabulary" Jeff said, taking a bite out of his cake. Annie giggled softly. It made Jeff sort of giddy. It was equally as embarrassing as it was awesome.

Jeff should really try jail more often.


	44. Silence

_A/N - I could have sworn I'd already named a chapter Silence. Oh well. For Critical Film Studies._

_**Disclaimer:** Dan Harmon and Quentin Tarantino are the respective owners of everything mentioned in here.  
_

**Silence**

The group were cleaning up the party since the restaurant weren't technically obligated to. Shirley and Pierce had headed on home, and the group let Britta go off to beg for her job back. Troy and Abed were in a corner playing with Abed's new helicopter. Chang was mopping up the mess he and Pierce had made at the bar. And Jeff was sweeping scraps from the floor, while Annie sat on the edge of a booth and watched him. She'd taken her wig off, and her hair was in a messy bun that she was too tired to fix. Jeff thought it was cute and kept glancing over at her. They both knew what he was doing and why, but neither of them mentioned it.

She raised her feet so Jeff could sweep the dust from under her. He stole another look as he swept in front of her. She gave him a tiny smirk back. They stayed like that staring at each other for a minute. Annie was pretty sure he'd cleared all the dirt form under her, but he stayed there sweeping anyway. She lowered her feet and moved further in the booth.

"You've done enough for Abed today. Take a break" She said, patting the seat beside her.

He leaned the sweeping brush against the table and did as he was told. They smiled at each other as he took the seat.

"It was nice, you know. Everything you did for Abed's birthday" She told him.

"Thanks" He said, simply. Then he slouched a little in his seat, and took a relaxing breath.

Annie rested her head on his shoulder. He reacted by putting his arm around her. On a normal day, if he had been less tired, he probably would have been more careful about his actions. But luckily Troy was distracted, Chang was stupid, and Abed already knew everything worth knowing about Jeff and Annie. So instead of shying away, he pulled her closer and kept her there.

They stayed like that for a long time. Just the two of them sitting in complete silence. Neither of them mentioned how nice it was, or how bubbly they felt in their stomach, or how they really didn't want to move form there. Ever. In a way, none of those things really needed to be said.

On the other side of the room, the helicopter broke and landed on Chang. Chang started yelling at Troy who had been flying it. Troy yelled at Chang, blaming him for the helicopter's malfunction. As the two yelled angrily at each other, Abed walked over to Jeff and Annie and took the sweeping brush from the table.

"Don't worry about that, buddy. I'll finish cleaning up" Jeff said. Annie sat up at Abed's presence, and Jeff leaned forward to continue cleaning.

Abed raised his hand to stop Jeff. "Relax. The brush is so Troy can defend himself against Chang. You can just keep doing whatever you were doing" He said, and walked back to the arguing men.

When he was gone Annie gave Jeff a look. It was one that said _Do we keep going or is it too awkward now?_ Jeff shrugged him a smile and pulled her in again. She rested on him, and the two sat in silence, comfortably listening to the faint sounds of Chang getting his butt kicked by Troy and Abed.

_**Mia Wallace:**__ Don't you hate that?_

_**Vincent Vega:**__ Hate what?_

_**Mia Wallace:**__ Uncomfortable silences. Why do we feel it's necessary to yak about bullshit in order to be comfortable?_

_**Vincent Vega:**__ I don't know. That's a good question._

_**Mia Wallace:**__ That's when you know you've found somebody really special: you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably share a silence._

_-Pulp Fiction_


	45. Maybe

_**A/N** - Hello everyone! Welcome back! And welcome back show! I missed writing for you all. Also, hello any new readers who just joined us over the hiatus. Feel free to leave a review, I don't bite. And old readers, I love you guys, keep up the good work...of reading? Thank you to all of you for being awesome and enjoying my story._

_I'm glad our show is back. Also, anyone else who was loving the Troy/Britta in the latest episode, can I get a POP! POP!_

_This is set during Competitive Wine Tasting._

_**Disclaimer: **Community never has been, and never will be mine. ::tear:: Bones isn't either, but I stopped watching a long time ago so no tears for that show.  
_

**Maybe**

"You missed a spot" Jeff said to Abed, pointing at the little puddle of ketchup on the coffee table.

He'd gotten home from the restaurant just in time to stop Chang, Troy, Abed and Annie from playing Monkey-drop, but not soon enough to stop the ketchup fight. After a solid five minutes of yelling, he'd sent Chang to the 24 hour corner store to buy cleaning equipment, and forced the four of them to clean up _everything_. As they mopped, and wiped, and washed, and swept, he sat on his couch with a beer and watched Bones.

"You know you could help" Annie said. She was kneeling down in front of him, wiping a stain beside the couch.

"Yes, because I'm going to help you clean up the mess _you_ made."

"Well, you didn't have to be such a jerk about it" She muttered under her breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that if I sprayed _your_ apartment with ketchup, you'd bake me cookies and give me a hug" Jeff said. He ducked his head little to see what Booth was talking about behind Troy's head.

"Well, it's not just this, you know. You've been a jerk all night" She said.

"How?" Jeff asked. Troy moved his head, so now Jeff had to stretch his neck up to see what the hell was going on in Angela's office.

"Oh, let's see. You completely destroyed Pierce's relationship, for starters" Annie said. She sat back on her knees and put her hands on her hips. It would have been intimidating if she wasn't so small and covered in ketchup.

"Annie, that wasn't a relationship. She was using him. He should be thanking me" Jeff reasoned. Troy somehow managed to be even more in the way than he was before, and Jeff resisted the urge to throw the remote at his head.

"You only helped him because you're a sad man who doesn't believe that some one could actually care for him" Annie said. She was doing that thing where she subtly tried to make him feel guilty. It wasn't working. It _really_ wasn't.

"That's not true. I believe people can care for him, but she's young and attractive. Young and attractive don't tend to go for almost twice as old without an ulterior motive" Jeff said. Troy finally moved, and Jeff took a sip of his beer, finally relaxing back into the couch.

"But what if they fit really well together?" Annie asked.

"Doesn't mean it'll work."

"But sometimes it does."

"People could get hurt, Annie."

"What, so it's not worth trying?"

Jeff turned to look at her. She was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed and a challenging expression. Fine. If she wanted to play, then he'd play. He muted Bones, placed his beer on the coffee table, put his feet on the ketchup stained floor, and prepared to lawyer the crap out of this argument.

"Okay. Say they do try? Say Pierce and Wu Mei get married? It'll be nice at first. They'll be all sunshine and rainbows, and perverse sexual acts that he'll later describe to us in horrifying detail. But then, reality will hit them. She's hot, and beautiful, and _young_, and if she really wanted to, she could do better. She won't, because she wants him for now. But one day she'll grow up, and realize she doesn't want his racist comments or groping anymore; She wants some one better suited. Sure, whoever it is probably won't match her as well as Pierce did, but in the end it won't matter. She wins. Pierce is left sad and alone, and then he dies. The end."

He took a victory sip of his beer, and returned his attention to Brennan and the dead body before she could give him the Disney eyes and make him feel like crap. He could still feel her staring at him from his peripheral. He wanted to scratch the side of his face, and then maybe hide behind his hand.

"Okay..." She said, slowly. She seemed to be considering her next move very carefully. "That _could_ happen. Or..."

Jeff tried not to, but he couldn't resist glancing over at her.

"Or, they could go through a lot of problems like many normal couples do. And they could learn to ignore the age thing. And you know, maybe she already knows that she could do better if she tried. I mean, have you ever considered the fact that maybe she doesn't care. Maybe, she wants to date _him_, because he's the one who makes her feel like she's more than just some lying, racist, moist-towelette...person; You know, because he's the same as her too, and she finds that comforting."

She finished off with this sweet hopeful smile that was all _love is beautiful_ and _happily ever after!_ Ugh, he hated when she had a point.

"Or maybe-" Chang's voice cut through Jeff's train of thought. The little Asian man was sitting beside Jeff, instead of cleaning the kitchen like he had been literally two seconds ago. "-the two of you are _way _over thinking Pierce and the Red Dragon's relationship. I mean it's Pierce we're talking here. He'll probably divorce her in a month after the sex gets boring." He took a sip of Jeff's beer, and then nudged him. "Hey, turn it up, man."

"What do you think you're doing?" Jeff asked in his low, calm warning voice.

"Chang-ing up on my Bones, man! What's happened so far?"

Jeff answered by hitting him in the arm with the remote. "Finish cleaning!" He ordered.

"Alright! Gees, Winger. Control your rage issues" Chang said, rubbing his arm.

Jeff rolled his eyes. Annie giggled.

"Pass me the phone" Jeff said to her. "I need to sort some things out between Pierce and Wu Mei."

She handed him the phone with a hint of pride, and the _love is beautiful_ smile again. Curse that damned smile. He was helpless.


	46. Looks

**A/N - **_I love Dan Harmon. Like, who else would make an episode with a private joke between their show and its fandom? It's awesome! This is why Community will forever own my heart. Also, you can imagine Gravity playing on certain parts of this chapter, if you'd like._

_Oh and if you're one of those people who didn't like the episode for shippery reasons, I have a whole Winger speech prepared for you, on why you should; so don't complain. Our show is awesome, you just can't see it. (I'm serious about that Winger speech).  
_

_For Paradigms of Human Memory._

_**Disclaimer:** One of you finally told me you found my disclaimers funny. So this disclaimer is dedicated to you, RonmioneJamMimi. Oh, and I don't own Community; probably should have started with that.  
_

**Looks**

They were sitting alone in the cafeteria eating lunch, and Annie made sure not to read anything into it because clearly _it was all in her head._ Abed and Pierce had been sitting with them a few minutes before, but they'd gone to get more fries since Pierce was trying his bird trick again. In some twisted reality, Annie thought, this could be a double date. But again, _all in her head_.

Jeff was fiddling on his phone, probably texting Britta. Or at least that's all Annie could think every time he took his phone out. It made sense, sort of. Who else would he be texting _all the time_? And really, she should have seen them coming from a mile away. They were Jeff and Britta. It was inevitable. She shouldn't have been surprised and she _definitely_ shouldn't have been upset. Which she wasn't. That much.

_There is no Annie of it all_, she told herself. _It's all in your head._

Jeff cleared his throat, put his phone on the table, and frowned. "Where'd Pierce and Abed go?"

"Getting more fries" Annie said, playing with her own fries a little bit.

"What?" He asked, because she looked slightly disappointed.

"Nothing," She said with a fake smile that he couldn't see through. _He could probably see through Britta's smile_.

He stretched his head up a bit to see where Pierce and Abed were, then relaxed back into his seat when he spotted them.

Annie poked at her salad.

"I tried to tell you about Britta and I, once" He said quietly.

She looked up at him. He was slouching back in his seat like a bored teenager, and fiddling with his phone. And looking at her sheepishly. _All in your head, Annie_.

"It doesn't matter, Jeff."

He raised his eyebrows. "It doesn't?"

"Yeah. I was reading into things, remember? You don't _have_ to tell me if you're sleeping with Britta, or anyone really."

"Right," He said, slowly.

Annie returned to playing with her food.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with her anymore," He said. He flipped his phone upside down and back again, never taking his eyes off her. _In your head, Edison. In. Your. Head._

"Not my business, Jeff" She said, avoiding his face; because really? What was there for her to see anyway?

"I know. Just letting you know" He mumbled.

They fell into silence. Annie finally looked up at him. He was staring at his phone, but not pressing any buttons. He glanced at her, (maybe). Nope, _all in her head_. Except that he hadn't looked away yet, which yes could be all in her head, but still. He was looking. It was there. It was in his head too; it had to be.

Pierce and Abed both slid themselves back into the booth, and Jeff returned to blankly staring at his phone.

"They're all out of fries" Abed announced to no one in particular.

Pierce sighed beside Annie. He hesitated a moment before reaching for her plate. "Caw, caw."

Annie pushed her plate in front of him. "Just take them all, Pierce."

He grinned. "That's why _she_'s my favourite," He said to Abed, before digging into her food.

Jeff smirked at Pierce and Abed, then looked to Annie again.

_It's all in your head, Annie. All in your head._


	47. Adorable

_**A/N - **For Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts. Sorry for the slight delay. I was busy with procrastination and stuff. Also the next chapters will probably be late too because I have important exams coming up that I have not studied for. At. All. So I will be busy with that, hopefully._

_**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keine Community. Ni feidir liom Community fein. Eu nao tenho Community. I do not own Community. (And I didn't even have to go on Google Translate).  
_

**Adorable**

After Anthropology had ended, the group and Chang stayed behind with Shirley and Andre so they could admire little baby Ben. Even Annie managed to put aside the fact that they had other finals to attend, and enjoy the new life that had interrupted their Anthropology non-final. Shirley agreed to let everyone have a turn at holding little Ben, as long as they stayed in the classroom.

Britta and Chang were talking to Shirley and Andre, celebrating the parts they each played in Ben's birth. Jeff and Pierce were at the back of the classroom talking. And Annie and Abed were watching as Troy took his turn of holding Ben.

"He's so tiny" Troy said, poking the baby's mini afro with his finger.

Abed tilted his head, and stared at Ben with a soft expression. "He could probably play you when I make a movie about our origins" He said to Troy.

"Awesome." Troy passed the baby to Annie before high-fiving Abed, happily.

Annie grinned down at the little life in her arms. She'd never held a baby before. She used to babysit in high school but they were mostly toddlers and troublesome kindergartners. She took a seat at the nearest chair and stared down at Ben.

"Hi, Ben" She said softly to the baby.

"Hi, Annie" Jeff said, in his best baby voice, from beside her. She jumped a little, since she hadn't seen him sit beside her. He glanced to the front of the classroom at Shirley, to make sure she hadn't seen him nearly scare Annie into dropping her baby. When he saw that Shirley was talking to Troy and abed who had just joined the conversation, he relaxed.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Annie said.

"I wouldn't know, I don't describe many things with the word _adorable_" Jeff replied.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Fine. He's adorable" Jeff gave in with a smile. "But I'm not being schmoopy or anything. All babies are adorable" He quickly added.

"Oh, be a man for once and stop acting so macho" Annie said. She stretched the baby out to him, and Jeff reacted with a terrified expression.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" He managed to keep his voice steady, but Annie could hear the cracks. Jeff was actually scared.

"Your turn."

"You want me to hold it?"

"I want you to hold _him._"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Jeff, just take the baby!"

Jeff reluctantly obeyed, and slowly took Ben from Annie. She could see the fear behind Jeff's eyes as he stared down at the tiny person in his arms. He was freaking out, and Annie kind of loved watching it.

"What if I drop him?" Jeff asked her quietly, staring down at Ben with a mixture of fear and affection.

"You're not going to drop him" She assured him.

"How would you know? You're not a mother."

"That's what you think" She whispered.

"_What?"_ Jeff said sharply. He turned his head to face her so quickly that she was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

Annie giggled. "Kidding. Gees, Jeff, relax"

He let out a quick sigh of relief and turned back to Ben. "You know what, Ben?" He said to the baby. "Your aunt Annie's kind of crazy. But it's _adorable_."

Annie smiled. She couldn't recall a time when she'd seen Jeff so blatantly afraid, but happy too. It was a nice mix that she liked seeing on him. It gave him a vulnerable side that she found she quite enjoyed to watch. And it was nice to know that Jeff had at least one insecurity, even if it was only _holding a baby_.

Jeff who seemed to be a little more comfortable with the fact that he was holding a human life, held Ben with only one arm and started playing with his hands with the other.

"You know what, Ben?" Annie said. Jeff turned to look at her. "Your uncle Jeff's kind of scared of holding babies."

"But it's adorable, right?" Jeff tried to finish.

"I wouldn't know, I don't describe many things with the word adorable."

He smirked and turned back to Ben. "She's also adorable when she makes fun of me."

Annie grinned. She made a mental note to try and rope him into babysitting with her one day. She liked the _terrified-yet-in-awe-of-babies_ version of Jeff Winger, and kind of hoped she'd get to see him again.

From the back of the room Pierce called out, "When do I get to hold it?" and Shirley decided it was best to take Ben home so the boys could see him, and the Bennetts could rest.


	48. Saved

**A/N - **_Sorry fr the delay. I wanted to see both episodes of the two parter before I uploaded this, just to make sure I didn't ruin my so far flawless canon. Anyway, this is for Fistfull of Paintballs._

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine, etc._

**Saved**

This paintball war was insane. Annie knew the last one was pretty insane, but this one, this one was literally _insane_! And they'd only been playing for two hour. Somewhere along the day her skirt went missing. And she'd basically lost the study group. And was it getting dark outside? Seriously _insane_.

She glided along the hall, sticking close to the shadows to keep herself hidden. She could hear faint gunshots from a distance. And screaming; so _much _screaming. Paintball was intense this year.

She heard a sound behind her, and turned quickly to see Jeff with his gun pointed right at her face. He smirked. "And where have you been?"

Annie reached for her gun but it only made him pull the safety on his. He looked determined. Screw him, she needed that money more than he did. Time to take out the Disney eyes. "Come on, Jeff. You wouldn't shoot me."

He knew what she was doing. She could see it on his face. It didn't stop his intense stare from faltering and his gun from lowering to her stomach.

"Really? Cos in case you haven't noticed I'm sort of a jerk. I'd shoot anyone."

Annie saw her opening. "You're not a jerk. You're great." His gun didn't move but she could see his bravado fading into affection. She took one step closer. He took one step back. "Come on, Jeff. It's me."

"If you think you can trick me with your princess eyes and really short shorts, then you have another thing coming to you," He said.

Annie could see through his act. She was getting to him, chipping away at his armor. She had him. "Jeff, we both know you'd never shoot me."

His gun moved slightly. "And we both know you'd have no qualms about shooting me."

"So I guess I win either way."

"I guess. Or..."

"Or what?"

Jeff looked over her head, and raised his gun, firing two quick shots. Annie turned to see two members of the drama club acting out their dramatic death scenes.

"We could team up," Jeff suggested.

Annie took the opportunity to point her own gun at his heart. "Or not."

He raised his hands in the air. Annie didn't budge.

"I just saved your life, you know," He told her. She wished that didn't make her feel like this was wrong. She wanted to shoot him. If he was out, there was no doubt the game would be a lot easier for her. And she _really _needed that money. She could finally buy herself a better car, a slightly better place, better earplugs. He'd probably waste it on a new suit. Still, the compassionate side of her couldn't help it. He _had _saved her.

From the top of the corridor she saw two members of the chess clubs slide up and point their guns at Jeff's back. She could just leave him to get killed and save her own ass. She really could...Damn him!

She pushed past him and shot them both in the heart.

Jeff pointed his gun at her, she swung around and did the same to him.

"Looks like now were even, so shooting you would be fair game," She told him.

He was about to say something back but they both heard shouts from where the two chess players had just died.

"Michael!" Some one shouted. Then five more chess club members ran around the corner.

"Run!" Jeff said, and the two dashed down the hall, dodging any shots the chess club fired their way. Jeff turned a corner, pulling Annie with him. He kicked open a supply closet, and they both went in, leaving the door slightly ajar so they could spy out.

"Saved you twice" He whispered smugly.

"That doesn't count!"

"Oh really?"

"I was doing fine without you, you know."

"And you can do better with me."

"I work alone."

"You can't just go it alone, you'll lose."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been sort of badass on my own."

"Oh, I've noticed, but half the students are still in. You're literally playing against half a school of crazy people," He told her. "And me," he then added.

"Yeah well-" Annie began, but Jeff put his gun to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. They heard the chess club's footsteps outside.

"Where did they go?" Somebody asked.

"Keep looking, they're here somewhere," Another ordered.

"Here," Jeff said. He unloaded one of his guns and gave her three green paintballs. "You're running out."

"So are you."

"I'll get more."

"Where?"

"I've heard some rumors," He said, vaguely. "I'll find you when I know for sure."

"Don't. I can take care of myself, Jeff."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," He said with a smirk. Then softened. "I'll find you anyway."

She wanted to tell him she wouldn't let him; she didn't need him, but he was checking out their attackers before she had a chance to protest.

"Alright, I draw them off. You kill. Got it?"

Annie nodded. "Got it."

"See you on the other side, doll" He said, with a smile and a western accent. "And if you shoot me, I'll _will _get some one to hunt you down."

Then, without another word, he jumped out, shooting two unsuspecting chess club members. He began to run in the opposite direction. The chess club took the bait and started chasing after him. Annie followed the plan and jumped from the closet and shooting all of them in the back. Two of them fell forward. The other turned to see who their attacker was.

"I thought chess players were supposed to be fifty moves ahead." She blew the top of her gun for effect. "Oh well."

"Dammit! They got us again!" One of them wined. They all dropped their guns, and left the hall with disappointed slouches.

Jeff who was watching the scene play out on the other end of the corridor dipped his hat towards her. "Until next time, Milady," He said, before strolling away to find more paintballs like he'd promised.

Annie walked to where the chess club had left their guns. "Milord," She whispered, though her cowboy was long gone.


	49. Leaving

**A/N - **_So this is the end. I'll hopefull see you all next season. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome!_

_This is for A Few Paintballs More.  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Maybe next season I'll own Community. Just, not right now._

**Leaving**

Jeff was sitting at a table at Denny's, watching as several cheerleaders grinded off the Human Being in celebration. After it had hit the group that Pierce definitely _wasn't _coming back, they all agreed to go to Denny's with the rest of the Greendale student body to at least celebrate in his honor. It didn't feel right. Jeff could tell he wasn't the only one in the group who thought so. Shirley had gone home to her baby with a disappointed look on her face. Abed had gone to clean his dorm room. Britta was getting very drunk. Troy who was supposed to be looking out for her, had joined her in the drinking instead.

Annie slid into the chair across from him, with a milkshake in her hand. She chewed on her straw, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Jeff just watched as Vicki drunkenly danced with Neil.

"Feels weird without Pierce, huh?" She said, when it became clear that Jeff wasn't going to talk.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "He'll come back next semester." They both knew it wasn't that simple.

"This party sucks," She whined. "Drive me home?"

Jeff looked at his orange friend, giving him a small smile. "Sure. Watching Britta getting drunk's a bummer anyway."

They walked silently to his car, waving goodbye to their drunk friends, as they walked out the door. Jeff covered the passenger seat with a towel so Annie wouldn't get paint everywhere, and the two traveled in silence, for the first minute or so of their journey.

"I'm worried," Annie said, when they stopped at a traffic light. "About this Pierce thing."

"He'll do fine on his own. He has been for twelve years, apparently," Jeff assured her. It didn't sit right with him either though. This group was his family, and he felt like his creepy grandfather had just died.

"Yeah, I know. It's just...we've talked about this group breaking up so many times, and this is how it starts. Who's to say Britta won't leave the next time we make fun of her pronunciation of bagel, or that Troy won't leave next time we insist that Sherlock Holmes isn't a real person, or that Abed won't leave next time we tell him to stop being meta," She said. She looked across to Jeff, and despite the darkness outside, he could still see the sadness in her eyes. "I can't lose you guy, you know?"

The light turned green and Jeff drove on. "Yeah, I know," He said, sighing. She was right. And if he was really honest, he hated this as much as she did. He may complain _a lot_ about this group. But they _are_ everything. He can't lose any one of them. "If it counts for anything, I won't leave."

"You can't be sure of that," Annie protested.

Jeff chuckled. "Annie, where else would I go? You guys are the only people who let me do the minimal amount of work and still pass."

"Actually, that's _just_ me. Nobody else does any work," She pointed out.

"Well then, I promise, I'll never leave _you_," Jeff corrected himself.

Annie grinned at him, and whatever sadness he was feeling before suddenly didn't hurt as much with her smiling at him like that.

"And you haven't lost Pierce," He assured her. "You're his favourite."

They turned a corner onto Annie's street.

"Thanks, Jeff."

He pulled up next to her building, frowning at the homeless guy peeing at the corner. "Wanna wait till he's gone?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Annie said, laughing softly.

They watched the old man, until Jeff started to feel creepy about it and turned to look at her instead. She was staring down at her paint covered hands, circling her thumbs anxiously. She seemed to feel him watching her though, because she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then smiled.

Jeff leaned his head on the chair.

"What?" She asked, self-consciously reaching for her hair.

"You and Abed had a lot of fun today," He stated.

"Yeah," Annie said, though it wasn't a question. She blushed a little, and looked back to her hands. Jeff felt a pull in his heart.

The old man stumbled away from the building, and Annie turned to Jeff with a smile. "Well, I better go. It's probably gonna take a barrel of conditioner to wash this paint out."

"Right," Jeff said.

She opened the door and slid out, but leaned her head down again before closing the door. "I'll never leave you either," She said. Jeff could see her face turn slightly pink under all the orange paint. "I mean, just so you know."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay," Annie nodded.

"Have a good summer."

"Yeah, you too." She closed the door quietly, and waved to what looked like a Tranny who was smoking outside Dildopolis as she walked to her building. When she reached the door, she turned and gave Jeff another one of her sweet, perfect, Annie smiles, before going inside.

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.


	50. Weird

_**A/N** - For Biology 101. Aaaaaaaand we're back! I forgot how much I loved writing these! :D (Sidenote: 50 chapters!)_

_**Disclaimer:** Community is to me as the song Bohemian Rhapsody is to The Beatles, aka NOT MINE._

* * *

**Weird**

After the group had made up, Jeff went back to the study room to work on his master plan of getting back into Biology. Since it was like their _thing_ to find each other now, Annie found Jeff hunched over the study table, with a screwdriver, trying to drill a hole into his phone. He'd cleaned up from the gas but there were still bits of white in his hair and all over his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked, taking her seat at the table. "You're not having another meltdown are you? I mean, I know you worship your phone, but it's not magic, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head. "No, I meant to do this," He said, hammering the screwdriver down on the blackberry. "I have something to prove."

Annie brought her hands together on top of the table and eyed him warily. "That's pretty vague."

Jeff smiled slightly. "You know, I thought we were gonna have more fun this year. And be less weird. I even made up a song about it in my head." At the way her eyes lit up he quickly added, "I'm not gonna sing it for you."

She deflated a little but still smiled at him. "Jeff, it's only our first week. There's still time to be normal."

He gave her a pointed look. "No, there isn't. And that's okay. It's Greendale, I really should have seen this coming from a mile away."

She gave him a sympathetic look, and reached out, putting her hand on his forearm. The hand holding the screwdriver froze in midair, then he put it down slowly, turning to look at her stupidly large eyes.

"It doesn't matter that we're weird as long as we have each other. And sure you're sort of a jerk sometimes, and maybe you did reach a point of crazy today where it's hard to be friends with you, but we all love you, Jeff. That's the beauty of Greendale, we fit _because_ we're weird." She let go of his arm, and took the cell phone and screwdriver from him.

"If you stopped being weird, you wouldn't still be here, but you are so..." She shrugged, and stuck the screwdriver through the phone in one swift move. "Greendale's where you belong."

She slid the phone back to him with a sweet smile. He inspected her work with a look of admiration in his eyes.

"Annie, you are..." He trailed off, setting the phone down and picking up a green box from Britta's chair. "Crazy," He finished. "And weird. And thank you."

He took a plant out of the box and stuck through his phone. Annie cocked her head as if she was trying to figure him out. When he was finished, he put everything but the screwdriver back in the green box. Annie gave a sort of wide-eyed look that Jeff knew, from experience, was a precursor to the Disney face. Dear god he'd missed that face over the summer.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could you at least tell me the first line of the song?"

Jeff chuckled. Screw the Disney face, he'd missed everything about her. He gave her a long-suffering sigh, that wasn't really long-suffering because he didn't mind this sort of thing, not with her. Then he quietly sang, "_we're gonna fly to school each morning. We're gonna smile the entire time._"

The way her face lit up after that should not be humanly possible. Her eyes widened in surprise that he actually gave in that easily, and she grinned widely at him. "More!" She said like a child who wanted more candy. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Nope. First line and that's it." He picked up the box and headed to the door, and she sprang after him just as fast.

"Oh come on, Jeff. Please. You can't just give me a little and expect me not to ask for more."

"Sorry. That's all your getting," He said, then gave her a mischievous smirk. "Besides, the next part is Britta's anyway."

Annie's eyes widened even more, which made Jeff wonder how they hadn't fallen out yet. "There's parts?" She asked slowly. "And Britta's in it? Is there anyone else? Am _I_ in it?"

Jeff shrugged and continued on walking to Dr Kane's office, with Annie trailing behind.

"_Je-eff_, you can't do this to me!" She whined, but Jeff just grinned back.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	51. Uruguay

A/N - During Geography of Global Conflict. I am so sorry about how much this sucks. This episode was just so perfect, and I didn't know how to add to it, and I wrote like 3 different drafts and they were all awful. And then I realized if I didn't post something soon, I wouldn't post at all because that's just how my brain works. So then I wrote this, which is the one I hate the least so far so it's gonna have to do. Again, I'm so sorry for how awful this is. _Model UN is really hard to write about!_ I'll do better in the next one I promise.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This chapter's so terrible it doesn't even need a disclaimer. You just KNOW this isn't mine._

* * *

**Uruguay**

Annie was making the crazy eyes, and on any other day Jeff would find this amusing, except that she'd given them giant binders of country info-packs, and had been nagging them about getting this model UN thing perfect for the last three hours.

"I'm not competitive, I just want to show Annie Kim how much superior my _adult_ UN is to her childish copycat one," She said in that shrill, serial-killer voice. That was the worst part of it.

The group played along at first. Annie kindly explained to Troy that she meant Georgia the country, and made Abed promise not to go deep into some Swiss character from a movie. She only started losing her patience when Pierce said, "if Somalia's so great, why haven't I heard of it?"

And then Jeff made the dumb mistake of trying to wind her up. He wasn't purposely trying to get her to go crazy, at first it was just some light teasing. Some simple whining about being Uruguay, and not a more awesome country, just to set her off, but then she looked lke she might actually stab him in his sleep, and all hell broke loose. Her eye got twitchy, and a vein started popping out that Jeff was sure should not be popping out. It was all very concerning.

"So when you say Georgia the country, does that mean I have to learn their language?"

"No Troy, you can just speak English," Annie answered through gritted teeth.

"Can I do an accent?"

Annie gave him this murderous glare that set off alarm bells in Jeff's head.

"You know what, why don't we all just finish reading over our info-packs at home?" He announced to them. Shirley and Abed nodded eagerly, seeming to be the only other people who noticed that Annie was about to blow. Annie looked like she was gonna protest, but Jeff stopped her quickly. He needed to do something for her mental health.

"Annie, we're taking a break."

"But, Jeff-" She began, as the rest of the group cleared out of the study room.

Jeff held up a hand to shut her up. Surprisingly, that still worked.

"Okay, Annie, take a breath." He waited for her to oblige before continuing. "Now, I know this will offend you, but just know that I don't mean it in an offensive way at all. You're acting crazy."

Annie opened her mouth to start yelling at him, but Jeff cut in before she could make a sound.

"_So!_ You and I are going to get some ice-cream, and you're going to relax, and tomorrow we will kick Annie Kim's ass at that model UN, okay?"

Annie still looked hesitant.

"Look, if it bothers you so much that we're not studying, than I'm not saying this as a friend, I'm saying this as Uruguay who is afraid that the United States is going to stress itself out and then blow up Russia."

That seemed to do the trick. She gave him a small smile, and rolled her eyes. "I guess Uruguay has a point," She said, sheepishly.

Jeff nodded and smiled back. "So ... ice-cream?"

Annie shrugged. "I guess if there's one way towards world peace, it's ice-cream." She slung her backpack over one shoulder, and paced along beside Jeff, as they left the library.

"Watch the trashcan!" Chang shouted at them, as soon as they walked by.

"Uruguay thinks maybe we should do something about that," Jeff whispered to Annie.

"I think Britta's handling it."

"Oh, well that can't possibly fail."

Annie smirked, and bumped shoulders with him. "Thanks ... Uruguay."

Jeff shrugged. "World peace, right?"

"Right," She grinned, and they continued on to his car.


	52. Tired

_A/N - Guys, I'm sorry for being such a Todd with my updates. I keep trying to update sooner but I've been so busy with my procrastination lately. It's hard t find the time._

* * *

**Tired**

Annie was too tired to drive all the way back home and get some actual sleep. Sure she knew how to run on lack of sleep, but fighting with the group really took it out of her sometimes. After Biology she figured she could nap on the sofa in the study room, for an hour before her next class started. Only, when she got there the space was already taken by Jeff's giant frame.

His feet hung off the end of the couch, and he was shielding his eyes from the light with his right arm.

"Jeff?" She asked, because her brain was too exhausted to think of a solution that wasn't _Disney eyes him until he moves_.

He grunted back in response, but didn't move anywhere else.

"Jeff, I need to talk to you," She tried.

"I know what you're doing," He said. It came out muffled from under his sleeve. "I'm not moving, Annie. Just take the smaller couch."

"But my feet'll hang off. It won't make a difference to you. You're already too tall."

Jeff rolled over slightly and buried his face deeper into the crook of his elbow.

"You know, you owe me!" She said, slightly angry. She was sleep-deprived god damn it. She didn't have time to be reasonable.

Jeff took the bait, sitting up and frowning at her. Even sitting down he was still eye-level with her chest, which he seemed to be making a considerable effort not to notice. He looked just as cranky as Annie felt, with dark bags under his eyes and bed-head that didn't take an hour of tugging and hair-gel to achieve.

"How do I owe you?" He asked in minor confusion.

Annie fixed her posture defiantly. "You made me fail!"

Jeff's frown deepened. "That wasn't my fault. That was Todd!"

"Oh please, Jeff. He's not a recession!"

"I don't follow," He said.

"It means you can't blame everything on him!"

"Well it wasn't just my fault! The whole group was arguing! Go kick Britta out of her bed!" He said, and lay back down again.

Annie squeezed herself into an empty gap of space beside him and stared him down. "Yeah, well if you'd done the work in the first place instead of refreshing Twitter, we'd both have passed without any of this mess!"

"Oh, like you even needed my help!" Jeff began. He shielded his face with his arm again, but Annie could see the crease between his brows. "When were you planning on telling me you had the project done, hm?"

"You didn't deserve to be told! You're too difficult to work with!"

"Oh, like it's any easier working with you, Jack Nicholson!"

Annie frowned. "I don't follow."

"It means all work and no play makes you a dull girl," Jeff sneered.

"Well you're a jerk! And for the record, people like me way more than they like you, _number five!_ I am not just a good grade in a tight sweater!"

Jeff shot up from where he was sitting, and glared at her. They were face to face practically breathing on each other.

"You're right," He spat. "You're not just a good grade. You're an annoying, know-it-all, study-Nazi, stress-headache inducing genius. And you're helpful, and way too generous with your study notes, and, yes, you wear _way_ too tight sweaters. And along with all that you get good grades. Now go away!"

Annie opened her mouth to shoot insults back, but stopped herself when she realized she wasn't sure if he was complimenting her or calling her names.

They ended up staring at each other with angry tiredness, their faces way too close for comfort.

Jeff's eyes softened slightly, and instead of looking like he was holding back rage, he just looked really, really sleepy. "Screw it," He sighed, and lay back down again. "Go to sleep." He scooted over on the couch, leaving enough room for Annie to lay down too.

Annie eyed him warily before laying down next to him.

"No snoring," She said, bitterly.

"Fine. No kicking."

"I don't kick."

"I don't snore."

Annie rolled her eyes.

"And no cuddling," He added.

"I don't even want to cuddle you. I'm mad at you."

"Whatever," Jeff said with a half-shrug, and rolled over to face the back of the couch, hiding his face as deep in the cushions as he could.

Annie fell asleep still mad at him, but when she woke up an hour later, Jeff was facing the other way, with his arm wrapped around her waist, and his face completely relaxed, deep in sleep. And snoring. Somehow, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

She ended up ten minutes late to her next class.


	53. Roxanne

_A/N - This is kinda short, and also a lot to do with the theory that Jeff is becoming the outsider of the group, which intrigues me. Another! (Ignore my obscure Thor references)._

* * *

**Roxanne**

As the rest of the group continued to sing and dance around _El Casa Trobed_, Annie swayed over to Jeff who was picking at the cheese on his pizza.

"Hey Party-pooper, come dance!"

Jeff smiled. "I'm alright thanks."

Annie rolled her eyes. "You do realize none of us actually think you're cool. It's okay for you to be a dork with us, so come and dance!"

"First of all, you guys don't need to humble me. I know you guys think I'm cool." Annie smirked and took a slice of pizza for herself.

"Second of all," Jeff continued. "I don't dance."

Annie scoffed. "Except that you do, and you have, and I've seen you do it, and I'm sure we've danced together before," She countered. She took a giant victory bite of her pizza, pulling it away and stretching the cheese into a string.

Jeff looked extremely amused.

"I guarantee you'll have more fun if you dance," She said.

"You _guarantee_ it? Oh well then," Jeff said with false enthusiasm.

Annie put the pizza slice down and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you acting so lame?"

"I'm lame because I don't want to dance?"

"Yes!" Groaned Annie. And Britta, Troy, and Shirley behind her.

Jeff rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Alright, fine." He put his pizza down and stepped forward. He only bobbed up and down slightly, doing his awkward _I'm way too tall for this_ dance. He also side-eyed the ceiling fan for a while.

Then Pierce handed him the Siberian alcohol, and Shirley knocked her hip playfully against his, and Jeff let go a little. Annie beamed as she watched him get more relaxed in his own body.

"See?" She gestured around at everyone. "Fun!"

"You don't even know that I'm having fun," Jeff countered.

"You're smiling."

Jeff stuck his tongue out, twirled to face Abed, and started doing some hilariously bad boogy. Annie shimmied beside them.

"You don't have to close yourself off from us," She told him.

"Is this really the place for a heart-to-heart?" He asked with a smirk.

"What sort of question is that? You guys have heart-to-hearts everywhere," Abed answered for her.

Jeff gave him a pointed look. Abed shrugged and krumped over to Pierce.

"I'm just saying, Jeff. It's like you keep putting your walls up when you don't have to. And we don't want to lose you just as much as you don't want to lose us," Annie said.

Jeff's dancing slowed to small sways.

"She's right!" Britta called out from wherever she was doing the robot. "Even your bathroom is closed off!"

"Our bathroom has olives!" Troy announced.

There was a momentary silence where the group tried to think of an appropriate reaction. They all gave a nonchalant shrug and went back to dancing.

Jeff looked at Annie. "I'm not pulling away."

"Good, because I like having you around," She grinned. "You don't have to put on the red light, y'know," She teased.

"Ugh!" Jeff rolled his eyes. The group cheered and Britta started _Roxanne_ again.

"_Roooooxaaaa-"_

"No!" Jeff whined.

"_-aaaaane!"_

He sighed and smiled at Annie. He extended a hand to her, and twirled her under his arm when she took it.

"_Put on the red light!"_ He shouted with the rest of the group as he pulled her into him, and the two waltzed together, hand in hand. He smiled down at her and Annie figured they were okay.

"I think this is the best timeline," Abed stated to no one in particular. Annie didn't say it, but she thought so too.


	54. Lights

_A/N - Sorry this took so long. I just got a new laptop, and the internet's been really dodgy on it. Anyway, this is for Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps, which I think has been the funniest episode this season, (not that the others weren't hilarious, as well)._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Community will be mine when the pigs fly. Seriously. God and I have a deal._

* * *

**Lights**

Jeff didn't really intend to go to the Greendae dance. After last year's fiasco, he felt like he might have an allergic reacton to Greendale Hallowe'en dances from now on. Not to mention whenever he stepped near the taco meat his gag reflex set off for no reason.

Still his friends, (read: Annie and her stupid princess face), were very persuasive. He agreed to make a twenty minute appearace, before heading out to another party with a few old lawyer buddies.

Sometime near the end of his twenty minutes, Annie literally jived over to him wearing a purple witch's hat. Because of Britta's pre-party, everyone in the group ended up going to the party without a costume, except for Troy and Abed. When they got there Annie had disappeared somewhere, clearly to steal a hat from somebody.

"Starburns is bootlegging costumes," She explained, when Jeff gave her a confused look.

"You know that hat probably _fell off the back of a truck,_ if you know what I mean," Jeff said.

"So? Starburns said he cleaned everything."

Jeff smirked. It was strangely endearing how innocent she could still be sometimes, especially since she was the smartest person he knew.

"I mean he stole it," He said.

Annie's eyes widened by a fraction, then she flung the hat away, landing it perfectly on Garrett's head.

"Ten points," Jeff said, while Annie frantically wiped her clean, shiny, citrus fruit-smelling, (not that Jeff would know), hair. "In fairness, you should have seen this one coming. I mean, you bought it off _Starburns,_ of all people."

She shook her head. "I got disracted by the lights."

"They've been like that all week," Jeff noted.

Annie shrugged self-consciously. "Yeah, but ... during the day. At night it's a little, y'know. Scary."

Jeff had to stifle a laugh. "Are you afraid of the dark? _You?_ Really?"

"No!" Annie said defiantly, but Jeff was already off.

"You live in the worst neighbourhood in Greendale; You told a frighteningly graphic, scary story less than an hour ago; You we're one of the last people in paintball last year, and we played half of it _at night_. How did I not notice this before?" He said, clearly enjoying this _way_ too much.

"I'm not afraid of the dark!"She hissed, pushing him into a more secluded corner, so that there were less people around to hear them speak. "It's just ... okay." She put her hands on Jeff's biceps, making sure he was giving her his full attention. "They remind me of ... my breakdown. In highschool. When the lights flicker like that, it just reminds me a lot of when I was ... " She trailed off.

Suddenly, Jeff didn't find it so funny anymore. He felt uneasy in his stomach, and all he wanted to do was go back in time and hug seventeen year old Annie.

"It's not a big deal," Annie continued. "It just freaks me out sometimes."

"Wow, Annie, I - " Before Jeff could finish the lights flickered, setting Annie off. She gripped his arms tightly, and jerked into him a little. It didn't last long. It took less than a second for everything to become bright again. She relaxed, taking a step back, and smiling apologetically at him.

Jeff sighed. "Okay, we're leaving." He said, putting his arm around her, and pulling her towards the exit.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I'm not letting you stay at a party that gives you mini heart-attacks at regular intervals." She didn't try to stop him from pulling her away, but she didn't look like she wanted to leave either.

"It's Hallowe'en. Getting little frights is half the fun." She looked back at the dancefloor with a conflicted expression, watching Troy and Britta doing the robot. Badly, in Britta's case.

The lights flickered again, and this time Annie added a squeal to her flinch. When they came back on Jeff gave her a pointed look.

"Shut up," She said.

He smirked. "You can stay if you want, but L Street's serving drinks half price for Hallowe'en, and I hear they got a zombie Michael Jackson inpersonater to perform for the night."

Annie gave Troy and Britta one last wistful look, then nodded. "Troy did teach me the first half of _Thriller_."

Jeff grinned. "And hey, now I get drive. My costume will reach new levels of accuracy."

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully, while Jeff grinned back at her.

He sent his lawyer buddies a text saying something important came up, and didn't regret if for a second as he watched Annie demonstrate the first half of _Thriller,_ in the passenger seat of his car.


	55. Attractive

_A/N - During Advanced Gay. I'm very proud of myself for not taking the easy way out and just having a chapter about Jeff's daddy issues. Anyway, I hope you all like it._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only do these for fun. You know it's not mine._

* * *

**Attractive**

Jeff stood back, watching his masterpiece of a gay bash, and Pierce dancing around with all his new fans. He smirked to himself. That ought to show Pierce's stupid, ignorant dad. Not that that was why Jeff was doing it. He was doing it for Pierce. So Britta could stick that in her therapist pipe and smoke it.

"Hey!" Some one squeaked from behind him and Jeff turned to see Annie grinning up at him. "This is a great party," She said. "You throw a good gay bash."

Jeff smiled back at her. "Thanks. And what happened to that cone bra we heard so much about?"

Annie blushed and rolled her eyes. "I was going to wear it, I swear, but then I was told it wouldn't be _appropriate_."

Jeff frowned. "Who told you that?"

As if she was waiting for her cue, Shirley glided in behind Annie with a smile. "Hello!" She cooed. "This is a really great party, Jeff."

"Thanks, Shirley," Jeff said, sharing a knowing look with Annie. Shirley grinned again before jumping onto the dancefloor with Pierce and his new friends.

"I'll save it for next Hallowe'en or something," Annie said once Shirley was out of earshot.

"Oh, I hope so," Jeff told her with a sleazy smirk, earning him a half-hearted slap on the arm.

"Hey there big guy," Some one said from behind them. Jeff and Annie both turned to see a guy batting his eyelashes at Jeff, and giving him a flirtatious smile. "Wanna dance?" The guy asked with a wink.

Annie giggled. Jeff tried to glare at her, but he found it kind of amusing too so it got ruined by the corners of his lips curling up.

"Um, I'm flattered, but no thanks."

"Why not?" The guy whined.

Jeff racked his brain for the easiest way to get out of this, but Annie took care of it. She pressed her hand into his, linking their fingers together, and leaned into him possessively.

"Sorry, he's with me," She said. To her credit, she did look genuinely sorry. She probably would have enjoyed watching Jeff get stuck dancing with this dude. That's what she got for being such a good friend. Jeff wasn't sure if that was meant to be insulting her in his head or not.

The guy eyed them and then shrugged sending Annie a wink. "Fair enough." He walked by them, and whispered something in her ear, before joining the hoard of people on the dancefloor.

"What did he say?" Jeff asked.

Annie giggled. "_Get it, girl!_" She said in a camp voice.

Jeff nodded. "Well thank you for that."

She shrugged. "What are friends for if not discouraging misled gay men that hit on you." They both laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You must have been getting guys like him all night."

"Surprisingly, he was the first," Jeff told her.

She raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Wait. Why would I be getting them all night?" He asked her suspiciously.

Annie flushed. "Oh, y'know," She said, trying to convey a casual tone and failing miserably. "Because you're ..."

"Hot?" Jeff supplied. "Attractive?"

Annie shrugged with false nonchalance.

"Why don't you wanna say it?"

"Because I know you and I know it'll go to your head," She tried,but didn't meet his eyes.

"Hey, I _know_ I'm attractive. What I _don't_ know is why you're too embarrassed to say it."

"I'm not embarrassed!" She said defensively.

"Then say it."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because," She said, and sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you want to say it. It's not like we don't all know it's true. Are you afraid because my dashing good-looks fluster you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine!" She exclaimed. "You're a very hot guy, Jeff Winger. Every guy in here's dying to dance with you because you are extremely fortunate in your whole facial and torso area. Are you happy now?"

Jeff smirked. "Yes, actually."

There was a moment of silence before Jeff nudged her teasingly. "So you think I'm _very hot_, huh?"

"Ugh! I knew this would happen," She said, giving him a death stare. It was almost as pathetic as the one Jeff had attempted earlier. They really needed to relearn how to glare at each other.

"Hey guys!" Britta's voice said from behind them. She smiled at them, but it died a little in her eyes when she spotted their still intertwined hands. She raised an eyebrow at them curiously.

Jeff and Annie flinched away from each other like they had been burned.

"Um," Jeff said rather unhelpfully.

"I was just being his beard so no guys would hit on him," Annie said quickly like she was explaining herself to her mother after breaking that vase that she loved.

Britta gave Jeff a look of false sympathy. "Oh, that must suck for you," She said sarcastically.

"Like you're not dying of jealousy because for once you won't be getting all the male attention," Jeff shot back at her. It wasn't a very good comeback, in fact it wasn't even true, but it was enough to start one of their pointless arguments and make Britta completely forget about what she just caught them doing.

Annie watched them bicker for an impressive ten seconds before she got bored. She shared a look with Jeff signaling that she was leaving, and made her way towards Shirley and the dancefloor.

Jeff wanted to follow her, and dance with her, and really just spend the rest of this big, gay party with her, but Britta was babbling on about Oedipal and he _had_ to prove her wrong.

He tried not to let it bother him too much that the gay guys were being discouraged by Britta instead of Annie, now.


	56. Embarrassing

_A/N - Sorry this is so late. I honestly thought I had uploaded it already, but as it turns out, it's been sitting on my computer for the last three days._

_**Disclaimer: **I compare Community to a kiss from a rose on the gray ... in that I don't own it. I don't know. What the hell does that sentence even mean?_

* * *

**Embarrassing**

After the group guilted Jeff into buying them an apology pizza and drinking up his apology soda, they demanded that he go and re-arrange Annie's pillows. He'd declined until they all sang _Kiss From A Rose_ at him, forcing him to flee to Annie's room. He'd been in there for a while now, though. Annie was starting to get worried.

When she walked in, he was sitting on her bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, and a photo album on his lap. He didn't notice her walk in, instead he was smiling down at the album, and turning the page.

"What are you doing?" She asked, causing him to jump.

"What? Nothing. I- Nothing," He stammered, quickly closing the album and shoving it away.

A crease appeared between Annie's brows, and she walked toward him slowly. "Have you been rooting through my stuff?"

Jeff looked like he was trying to think of a lie for a moment, but seemed to give up on it. "Yes," He said apologetically. "You left me alone; that's what you do when people leave you alone in their space, you look."

Annie crossed her arms and sat on the edge of the bed, staring him down.

"I'm sorry," He said. "In my defense," He began, picking up the photo album again, "Baby pictures!"

Annie rolled her eyes, and pulled the book away from him. "No. Sort the pillows."

"I already did," He said, leaning on his side to show her his work. He'd squashed them all together now, but he had actually arranged them properly.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Well you're not getting the photo album back."

"Why?" Jeff asked. "Are you worried that I might find some embarrassing baby photo?"

"No. For your information, I was a really cute baby. I don't have embarrassing photos," Annie told him defiantly.

Jeff raise one eyebrow. "Really?" He challenged.

Annie nodded back confidently.

"Not even this one?" He said, holding up his phone.

_Oh no, _Annie thought. The one photo. The one single embarrassing baby photo in the entire album and he'd found it. And taken a picture of it on his phone. _Oh god no!_ Why did she even still have that? She thought she'd thrown it away months ago.

It was of her, three years old. Chubby and messy, and covered in dirt. And crying. And sitting in the bathtub. And wearing dungarees. (There was a reason why she'd wanted to keep them on, but she couldn't remember what it was anymore). The point was, it was the stupidest she had ever looked, right behind that one time she crashed through plate glass doors. And now Jeff had it. _On his phone._

He seemed to enjoy seeing the panic flash across her features, and turned the phone back to face him, pressing a bunch of buttons.

"Tweeting it!" He sing-songed. She could practically see him hash-tagging it already.

"No! Jeff, please! I'll do anything!" She exclaimed.

His fingers froze, and he smirked mischievously at her. Annie had a sinking feeling that she'd just walked into a trap.

"Get them to stop singing that song."

"What song?"

"Don't play dumb, kid. You know what song."

Of course she knew what song. Britta had downloaded it while they were all eating pizza, and now it was on replay in the blanket fort. If they were quiet enough, they could probably faintly hear it, still playing.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Annie asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. Disney eyes them. Whatever it takes."

Annie hesitated, but Jeff's thumb hovered over send.

She sighed out in defeat. "Fine."

Jeff grinned like the manipulative bastard that he was. "Pleasure doing business."

Annie rolled her eyes, and walked to the door.

"You know, just because we can't play it, doesn't mean we can't sing it."

"You wouldn't dare," Jeff said.

"_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray,"_ Annie sang back to him in response.

He threw one of her pillows at her, but she dodged it, and walked back to the study group to tell them to stop playing the song.

"I hate you!" She heard Jeff yell half-heartedly from her room, and smiled to herself.


End file.
